


Mr. J & Batman

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Halloween Challenge, Halloween Costumes, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Playful Sex, Power Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Praise Kink, Rimming, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Sexual Frustration, Slow Burn, Smut, Teasing, Top Ian Gallagher, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Halloween!!When nothing Ian does gets Mickeys attention, he poses as someone named Joker on Grindr to work his way into Mickeys life...and bed





	1. Infiltration

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my girl Sammie for her wonderful ideas, help and confidence! you are my muse baby girl *kiss*

IAN’S POV…

Ian impatiently drummed his fingers on the cold desk top, his fingers only inches from the keyboard. He had been doing it for the last 45 minutes, debating on if he should type anything. The smart answer was no, the answer he wanted was yes. He had been fighting these insatiable urges since his roommate, Mickey moved in. Ian had been eye fucking him since the bastard moved in 2 months ago. When he placed his ad in the local paper, he had been turning down potentials left and right. Why did people have to be so fuckin weird?

The first person who called was a woman, only about 24 and beautiful. He didn’t like women sexually but he could admire and admit that she was stunning. From the moment she looked at him, he knew it was a no go. Her eyes inched over his skin like fire and he had to fight down the urge to gag. After that, he said no to women.

The second one had been a couple. A gay couple. While it was better than the woman, he really didn’t want to share with a couple. It added more stress and another body. Not to mention it would literally kill him if he was forced to listen to them fuck all the time. Like his balls were losing their shade of blue…not. 

He had almost given up hope to find the perfect roommate and he desperately needed one. He had a two bedroom, 1 bath high rise apartment. Rent was a little steep considering it was still South Side, but not as rundown as most places were. So it required more rent money. Money he couldn’t put together himself. Not even working as a stripper and an EMT on his off days. 

The day he was going to yank the ad, was the day the last potential called. The guy sounded decent on the phone, aside from his obscene cursing and the hot pit of lava it created in Ian’s stomach when he spoke, he had agreed to meet one last person and thank fuck he did. He had lucked the fuck out.

Mickey Milkovich. A thuggish, South Side name if he ever heard one. It didn’t help that the fucker looked the part. Black hair slicked back like The Greaser days, stormy blue eyes that looked past all his bullshit, then there were his tattoos. From what Ian had seen over the last two months, Mickey had a few of them. The one that stuck out in his mind the most was his FUCK U-UP tattoos on the knuckles of his hands. 

Aside from the jail house tats, Mickey was a sight to behold. About 5 foot 7, perfect height for him to lean down and capture those soft pink lips, his body was soft in all the right places, hard in the best ones. He wasn’t as built as Ian was, a little on the thicker side…just how he liked his men. But his ass…fuck, his ass was something to wax poetic about. It was perfect. Nice and round, bubbly even. With thick delicious thighs to go with it. 

Ian’s first wet dream about Mickey had contained only the mans ass. And fuck if it wasn’t perfect. Ian had spent hours face deep in that shit, listening to the moaning, the begging…he’d come quicker than a virgin in church. That morning, he couldn’t even meet those blue eyes without a blush rising up his face. 

Long story short; they had clicked right off the bat. Mickey produced the full months rent, plus more for utilities…in cash, and proceeded to move right in. Ian had watched with hungry eyes as Mickey lugged boxes into the apartment, denying all help. 

Now, Ian was stealing glances at his sexy roommate who had been sitting at the bar in the kitchen, with a text book in front of him. A textbook, not a laptop or phone like he’d hoped. He had been staring at the instant messaging app on his laptop for the last hour, waiting for Mickey to reply to his message…

Okay, so maybe Mickey didn’t know it was him on the other end. It had been a happy accident but Ian found Mickey’s Grindr profile just after he moved in. It answered a shit load of questions he had about his mysterious roomie. Like if he was gay…he really, really was. And he was available. That’s all he really needed to know. 

Ian’s profile was a bit of a mystery. He didn’t use his actual name, didn’t want any of his 5 siblings finding out about it. He went under the name Joker. His profile picture was of him last Halloween, his face masked by all the white face paint, he was indeed dressed up like the Joker. Down to the smile and crazy hair. The picture was still sexy as fuck and it hid his face, win-win. 

He had seen Mickey’s picture standing out in a sea of faces. The intense blue eyes, dark hair and eyebrows arched high on his face, not to mention Mickey was biting his lip in the picture. Fuckin tease. Mickey went under the name “Dirty White Boy” and Ian thought it suited him perfectly. It didn’t take him long to stalk Mickey’s profile until he got up the courage to message him. It was still new, shiny and almost unreal but Ian lived for the messages he got from Mickey. Too bad Mickey didn’t know it was him.

Ian huffed and shut his laptop, resigned to the fact that Mickey wouldn’t be checking his messages any time soon, before getting up and heading into the kitchen. For no reason at all aside from Mickey being at the counter. His eyes lingered for longer than they should have, watching Mickey tapping his foot on the stool, the way his ass stuck out as he arched his back.

Shaking his head from more dirty images, Ian clicked on the other light, drawing Mickey’s attention from the book, to him and Ian just about died. Sitting atop his cute little nose, were a new pair of black rimmed glasses. His mouth hung open as he downright stared, no shame whatsoever. 

It didn’t help that Mickey looked up and gave him a grin, one Ian knew was only for him.

“Gallagher! Thought you were gonna be zoned out on that computer all night again.” Mickey took his glasses off and tossed them onto the opened book before rubbing his nose. 

Ian blushed, had he been that obvious about it? It wasn’t entirely his fault that he got excited when getting messages from Mickey. Even if he didn’t know who he was.

“Sorry man, didn’t mean to zone the fuck out. Was just waiting to hear from someone.” He grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and shut it, leaning against it. He didn’t give a shit about the water.

Mickey’s eyes shot up playfully. “Oh, you got a crush ginger?” he smiled widely.

Ian hid his wince. Maybe it was easy for Mickey to be so friendly and upbeat about this. It’s not like Mickey knew he knew he was gay. The raven haired thug hid it very well. At least around him he did. 

“Yeah, you could say that.” Ian replied back, deciding to have a little fun with his roomie instead of being pissy about something Mickey would never admit to. Not to him. “Been talkin to this guy a lot. Trying to decide if he likes me.”

Mickey scuffed, totally unaffected by Ian’s in your face OUT of the closet admission. “I’m sure he does Gallagher! What’s not to like?”

Ian perked up a little at that and studied him. Mickey hardly showed what he was feeling at any moment. He was hard to read. Right now he just looked happy, playful. Asshole… “Think so?”

Mickey nodded but looked away. “Know so. Don’t worry so much.”

Ian chuckled and leaned against the bar right in front of him. He looked for signs of anything…lingering stares against his bare arms, or how he was only wearing a ripped up gym shirt and boxers. But Mickey gave nothing away. 

“Says you Milkovich. You don’t have some sexy as fuck guy talkin to you, with no clue if he likes you back or are even on the same damn page.” 

Mickey stood and walked around the bar, gently shoving Ian out of the way and grabbed a beer. “Whatcha so worried about Red? You doubting your game?” he teased and reclaimed his spot as he eagerly chugged the beer.

Ian spaced out for a moment watching as Mickey’s throat worked quickly, swallowing everything in his mouth only to repeat. Ian licked his lips, feeling himself harden as he thought about Mickey’s mouth swallowing around something more than beer. 

“Fuck no I ain’t doubting my game.” He moved away from the counter. “Have you seen this body Mick?” He gestured to himself, watching as blue eyes followed the path. “The fuck I gotta doubt myself for?”

Mickey scuffed. “Cocky much?” 

Ian only grinned and shrugged, watching Mickey play with the bottle.

“Not to be nosey, but it depends on what you want from this guy. You actually talk to his ass or just sexting and dick pics?”

Ian couldn’t help it. “Talk to his ass huh? I’d give anything to talk to his ass like that.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Mickey, grinning when he saw that red blush.

“Damn Gallagher…I don’t wanna know that shit!” Mickey shook his head and shut the book in front of him.

“Yes, we do talk. Not about sex either, about serious shit. And I really like him.” He gave his roomie a serious look, willing Mickey to make the damn connection. It would make it so much easier.

The internet thing had been fun, it was fun. It made him smile and blush and pant with need. He and Mick talked for hours about everything, sex included and in those few instances, Mickey had made him harder than anyone, hands-on. He knew Mickey liked him, or the “Joker” him. But what would he think if he found out the truth? 

“Gallagher, I'd like to think you know me better than to ask about feelings and shit.”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Easy Milkovich, no one around to hear that you’re a big softie.” He winked and laughed at the look on Mickey’s face. 

“The fuck you just say?” Mickey pegged him with a hard look as he moved the stool back under the bar.

Ian grinned and slowly backed away from the counter. He did this shit on purpose, rile Mickey up, push his very delicate buttons…even though he’d never say that to his face. He liked the playful side, this way he was allowed to touch him without any weirdness, no questions. Just fun. 

“I called you a big softie,” he replied with challenging eyes as he backed further into the living room. “I know you’re a big teddy bear.”

With that, Mickey charged him. Ian grinned and braced himself for impact. Mickey may be smaller than him but damn he was strong. He worked out, strong arms, powerful thick legs… the thoughts alone made him shudder.

“Take it back!” Mickey growled as he charged into Ian’s waist, knocking him back a step.

Ian grinned, putting his hands roughly on Mickey’s body. “Trying” to keep him away, to pretend to fight. “Sorry cutie, not takin it back.” He grunted and pushed back, sending Mickey sliding on the carpet.

“Don’t fuckin call me cute!” He growled again.

This time, Mickey ducked under his arm too quick for words. Ian smirked but it soon left his face as Mickey’s leg kicked out and put his ass on the floor, hard. Ian could feel his dick twitching, so eager to get out and push into Mickey’s perfect little ass. He groaned, from lust, not pain, which sounded identical. 

“Cheap shot!” Ian yelled back and grabbed Mickey’s arm, pulling him down to the floor.

“Shit!” Mickey cursed and tripped over Ian’s long spider legs. He glared at him, trying to hide his smirk.

“S' okay to be a little soft Mick.” Ian grinned over at him as he rested on his elbows, panting. He was thankful his shorts hid the boner he was rockin. Full and ready for business.

Mickey scuffed. “The fuck it is. You know what happens when you get soft? People start taking advantage.” 

Ian could see Mickey wanted to be pissed about this. Only issue was, he could see the grin on Mickey’s face when he turned away. He leaned over and poked Mickey in the side, getting a glare in return.

“Soft places are good.” Ian panted, nearly sitting on top of him.

He was so close. Practically face to face. Blue eyes staring into green. His pink lips parted as he breathed harder. Ian wanted to lunge forward and kiss that sweet, confused look right off his face. He wanted to hear Mickey moaning, feel his body under his, around him… 

Mickey smiled, because how could he not. “You tell anyone I’m soft, and I’ll cut your fuckin tongue out.” Mickey winked and stood up.

Ian chuckled. “Yeah, whatever you say Mick.” 

The threat was empty, as were all his other ones. Towards him anyways. Mickey had a temper and he was very touchy, very secretive. He’d seen his friend lose his shit before and it was epic. 

Ian watched as Mickey stood and followed from his ankles up his amazing legs and stared at that perfect ass. Just the right size. Ian knew he could get a good grip, leave an entire red handprint there after he spanked him…

“Stop starin at my ass Gallagher.” Mickey pegged him with “that” look but there was a smile tucked away. 

Ian didn’t even deny it, no point. He just shrugged and took a minute more to study it before he spoke. “Not gonna lie Mick, you got a great ass.”

He thought there would be a reply. He hoped for one. Maybe hinted at it more bluntly, hoping Mickey would understand. He looked up to see an odd look on Mickey’s face, then it was gone. Mickey was heading towards his bedroom without a word.

“Jesus…” he groaned and rolled back onto the floor where Mickey’s body had been. “Nice going genus.”

The door slammed hard and he cringed. Mickey left his beer and his book and Ian knew he probably wouldn’t see him for the rest of the night. The thought made him smile because he knew Mickey would be online, checking his messages and then they could really talk…

Ian hopped up from the floor and grabbed his laptop, a beer, then nearly ran down the hall past Mickey’s room into his own. He closed the door about an inch away from the frame. He liked when Mickey would snoop, peak or eavesdrop. He had hope for his roommate after all. 

After logging back in, tossing off his shirt and opening his beer, Ian sat in the middle of his queen sized bed and smiled. Mickey’s picture was flashing, letting him know he was online. Tonight was going to be a good night indeed.


	2. Mister J

MICKEY’S POV…

 

What the actual fuck just happened? Mickey asked himself as he walked into his room, ignoring Ian and slammed the door. He leaned against it and felt his heart hammering in his chest, threatening to bust out and gimp it’s way into Ian’s hands. Their little wrestling match had left him breathless, sweaty, confused but most of all he was hard.

Fucking Ian Gallagher, with his stupid fucking red hair and those stupid ass green eyes. Fuckin freckled motherfucker, with that too sweet smile and devious eyes. Mickey had a thing for him the moment he moved in. Who wouldn’t? The kid was perfect…the little asshole. He’d done everything in his power to hide his sexuality from Ian. It was natural for him to hide, even though gays were accepted now.

Ian had this way about him, got him to smile over dumb shit. Got him to go out and get drinks, dinner too once. It helped them bond as roommates, but it was fucking hell for Mickey. Acting like his body didn’t want Ian, that he didn’t like alien-looking gingers with large hands.

Fucking Gallagher.

Mickey clicked the lock on his door and flopped face first into the bed. He groaned a little as the messy sheets rubbed against his dick, still hard from playing with Ian. Playing with Ian…that was something he’d love to do. He gave up control for one solid push of his hips, grinding deliciously into the blankets before he groaned an irritated sound and rolled over.

As much as he wanted Ian, as much as he enjoyed that little wrestling session, he felt guilty. He was torn. Between liking a guy way out of his league like Ian, he also had a serious thing goin with someone else. Someone who didn’t make shit weird or seem unwelcome one minute and all in another minute. Moments like that with Ian set him up with guilt for at least 3 days after.

Fuckin Gallagher.

Mickey rubbed a hand over his tired face and crawled between his blankets and grabbed his phone, tucking it under the blanket with him. He needed to forget Ian. Just forget it. He focused on someone he could have, someone who wanted him.

After ditching his phone for an hour to study, he found he had 2 missed calls from Igg. No voicemail so it wasn’t anything that couldn’t wait. A few texts from Mandy askin about his plans for Halloween, which he had no fuckin clue. But he didn’t smile until he saw the messages from his Grindr account, the little envelope pulsed at him. Almost like it was sayin- “Forget about Ian, fuck with me instead.”

Mickey tapped on the icon and pulled up a message from his…? What was he again? Not boyfriend, not fuck buddy since they hadn’t met yet…but he was something.

-Joker (3:14) Hey sweetface.

Mickey smiled at the stupid nickname. Obviously, this guy didn’t know the real him because anyone who called him ‘sweetface' would get a knee to the balls, even if he somewhat enjoyed the term.

He bit back a giggle and decided to respond.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (3:16) Hey yourself asshole. What’d I tell you about those little names of yours?

-Joker (3:17) That’d you’d beat my ass?

Mickey chuckled. Maybe he did know him well enough.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (3:19) Damn right, yet you keep doin it…

-Joker (3:20) Don’t fight it Mick, I know you love it.

There was that name again: Mick. Both Joker, and Ian used it. Almost without thinking if they should or not. Ian probably did it to piss him off but Joker…he wasn’t so sure.

Mickey took a moment to study the white face paint on Joker's profile picture. He knew it wasn’t the guys name, obviously. But Joker hadn’t told him his name yet for some reason. He asked why of course, only to be told he was on the DL at work and didn’t need the hassle of people probing him with questions.

He knew first hand what that was like. He spent his life hiding it away from everyone. It was just safer that way. But could two closeted people be together? It was hard enough for one of them to be on the DL, but both was harder. If Mickey did meet this man, they wouldn’t be able to hold hands in public, or go out to eat, sit too close to each other, had to keep their voices down. It would be a nightmare. Which is probably the reason they hadn’t met.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (3:22) Okay, I do. Now shut up.

The reply was instant.

-Joker (3:22) I fuckin knew it! So, missed ya today. Busy?

-DirtyWhiteBoy (3:24) Dumb school shit. Got a test comin up and had to cram for it.

Mickey cringed as the message was sent. He knew what was coming.

-Joker (3:24) Cram huh? I could use a nice, long, hard cram session. 

Mickey shivered at his words, the blanket above him was starting to rub against his groin, not helping at calming his horny ass down.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (3:26) Don’t tease me. You know how I get 

-Joker (3:27) Poor baby. You just need me to make it all better for ya, don’t you?

His eyes closed, and he took a deep breath. It was ridiculous how so few words could affect him like this. What was even more ridiculous was, they hadn’t met yet. Not even talked on the phone. Joker was too mysterious, which was something Mickey liked about him from the jump.

When he didn’t reply after a moment or two, his phone buzzed angrily.

-Joker (3:29) Don’t you baby?

Mickey swallowed thickly and rubbed a palm over his sweat pants, groaning softly to himself.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (3:30) Fuck. You know I do. Why the fuck can’t we meet yet?

-Joker (3:31) I was hoping we could very soon. Say in 3 days?

Mickey blinked dumbly at the phone. He had been so eager, nearly desperate to meet Joker but now that it was possible…it because very nerve wracking. What if he didn’t like how he looked, how he smelled. Or thought his picture did more justice than his actual ugly mug?

-DirtyWhiteBoy (3:33) You’ve never wanted to meet before. Why now? Why in 3 days?

-Joker (3:34) You know I can be extreme Mick. Wanted to see how long we could go without meeting.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (3:35) Seriously? Like you needed something to fuckin remind you? Cuz it’s been like almost 2 months. 2 fuckin months! 

He was furious. Joker seemed to think them being apart would be a good thing? He’d had nothing to get him off except his hand and a toy he kept under lock and key when he needed that extra something to come. There was only one time they had gone further than words, only one and Mickey could remember it like it happened an hour ago.

They’d been sexting for nearly 3 hours, 3 whole hours of teasing comments and suggestive sentences. Working him up to the point where he wanted to cry. To the point where he begged for more. And Joker had given it to him.

That little video icon popped up on his screen and Mickey nearly cried as he clicked on it with shaky hands. The image was dark and a little fuzzy and the angle was off. Mickey could only see the bottom of Joker's chin, then a solid set of shoulders, amazing abs and his dick. The most incredible thing he’d ever seen. Long and thick, pulsing with veins popping out. Glistening before his eyes. Mickey just about lost it.

And he did. It took them less than 10 minutes to jerk off, listening to the sound of each other moaning, to the gentle jerk of their hands…and it was over. Come splattered on their chests, hands, Mickey even made it up to his chin.

Joker praised him like a parent. A fucked up parent. All “good boy,” and “so fuckin sexy Mick.” If Mickey wasn’t hooked on him before, he sure as hell was after that.

When his phone dropped right on his face, he groaned, a little embarrassed that he spaced out and dropped the damn thing, on his face no less. He checked the phone and was shocked to see all the messages

-Joker (3:36) I’m sorry baby, you know how much I wanna see you. See that perfect little ass of yours.

-Joker (3:38) Don’t be mad sweetface. I really do wanna meet you. Please meet me?

-Joker (3:51) Damnit Mick, you better fuckin answer me! 

How long had he spaced out for? Seemed like a solid 20 minutes thinking about that video chat and Joker didn’t see to like being ignored. As he was typing, a little apology maybe, saying yes to meet him, his phone flashed and alerted him that someone was calling. At nearly 4 in the morning? A shiver ran over his body, he knew who it was without answering but why was Joker calling him? They never did that.

So he let it ring, hoping and praying it was a mistake. A slip of thumb, something. Was he ready to talk? No. Did he want to? Of fuckin course but what the hell would he say? There was no way he could talk how they messaged. He wasn’t that confident.

The phone rang again, and Mickey pulled the blanket off his face and sat back against the headboard and stared at it. So this time hadn’t been a mistake, or an accidental button click. Joker was really calling him.

Mickey licked his dry as a desert lips and accepted the call. His hand shook as he put it up to his ear, desperately trying to keep the emotions he was feeling out of his voice. Before he could say anything, he could hear deep breathing in his ear, sending chills up his spine, making every inch of his body tingle.

“I know you’re there sweetface….” The voice breathed deeply, keeping his voice low and gravely.

Mickey whimpered, his face flushed with heat. So hot he had to blink rapidly and fan his face to cool himself down. That was the voice that haunted his dreams, from the moment he first heard it on that video, he was sure no one else could affect him like this.

Joker laughed, a dark and sexy sound. “Come now Mick, you know you wanna talk to me.”

He did!! Really, he did. But what the fuck did he say?

“Talk to me baby…” Joker moaned into his ear.

Mickey gasped and clenched his hands into fists, so he didn’t automatically touch himself. He knew enough about that voice to be certain his voice alone would be enough to make him come untouched in moments. But he couldn’t help but feel like he’d heard it somewhere before. His voice was deep, scratchy, like he was intentionally making it deeper.

“Joker…” was all he could say, and it came out as a soft, whining sound. Pathetic really.

Joker nearly growled at his voice. “There’s my good boy.”

Mickey yanked the phone away from his face as that desperate moan bubbled out, this time much louder. He put it back to his ear quickly. “Hold on.” He left his phone pressed into his shoulder as he moved off the bed, cracked the door and listened. No sign of Ian in the living room or kitchen and his door was closed. His door was never closed. It was enough to convince him he wouldn’t be bothered.

“…. you better pick up that phone Mick…”

Mickey could hear Joker snarling into the phone, obviously angry at being told to hold on. He closed the door and laid on the bed, this time on his back to stare at the ceiling.

“Mick?”

Mickey put the phone up to his ear and answered. “Sorry, wanted to make sure I was alone.”

“Ah yes, that little roommate of yours.”

The way he said it, it almost sounded angry. Jealous even. And saying Ian was little in any way made him want to snort. His roomie was large, in all areas.

“Don’t worry, he’s preoccupied.”

“I don’t like the sound of that sweetface.” Joker purred into the phone. Not sounding mean or menacing in the slightest.

“Don’t get those panties in a twist princess, big red has a boy toy.” Mickey huffed into the phone, not at all happy about that fact. One that Ian thought it would be okay to speak openly about…the little asshole.

“You sound jealous.” Joker replied with a chuckle. “Does my baby have the hots for someone else?”

“No…” he answered automatically but couldn’t deny it with as much force as he wanted. Truth was, he did have the hots for Ian. But Joker…he was something much different.

“No?” Joker asked with another chuckle. “It’s okay baby, no need to lie. I have seen pictures of your roommate and he is sex personified.” He growled into the phone, voice thick with sex and need.

He didn’t know if Joker was telling him the truth or just trying to bait him into spilling his guts. Either way, it wasn’t going to work. Ian was off limits, both because he already had a potential someone and because they lived together.

“So, anyways…what was this about meeting?” Mickey crawled back up his bed to reach the pack of smokes. He quickly put one between his teeth and lit it. Taking a deep pull, feeling all of that stress and tension leaving for a moment.

“I’ll let you change the subject just this once baby, only because I really wanna see you.”

Mickey was entranced with this mans voice. Every word sent a shiver down his spine. “Wanna see you too. Although, a name might help.”

“I’ll tell you my name when the time is right.” Joker purred into the phone. “There is a Halloween party in Lincoln Park this Saturday. Meet me?”

“Lincoln Park is full of assholes.” Mickey defended automatically. “Why a Halloween party?”

“It’s supposed to be crazy Mick and the Halloween thing is just for fun. Gives people a reason to drink. You gonna say no?”

The question was a challenge. One he had no intention of losing. Lincoln Park was full of douchebags but if Joker went there, it couldn’t be all bad. Not to mention there would he a shit load of booze and he’d finally get to meet Joker.

“Fuck it, I’ll go. But I ain’t dressin up.”

“Yes you will Mick. I’m gonna dress in something sexy, something provocative.”

“Whatcha gonna give me if I dress up?” Mickey asked as he tried to resist touching his dick. It was hard and leaking into his sweats.

Joker gave that dark laugh. “I’m gonna give you me baby. I’m gonna give you everything you’ve been craving.”

Mickey groaned and closed his eyes as the sound of that smooth voice plowed into his head. He knew where this would lead, he wanted it to end up here but wouldn’t ask for it. It was a good think Joker knew him better than anyone, better than Ian did. He let out a moan at the thought of Ian’s name. The way his body had felt rubbing against his own, sinfully good.

 

“I want it.” Mickey panted and slipped a hand into his boxers and gripped his dick. His hips jerked forward, smearing that little drop of pre-come down his length. “Want it so fucking bad Joker.”

“I know baby. I know how much you want it. How you want my mouth all over you. Kissing and biting every inch of that pale, soft skin.” Joker groaned deep into the phone. “Hear that Mickey?” he groaned again. “Guess what I’m doing.”

Mickey started touching himself eagerly, trying to get where Joker was in this moment. That deep voice vibrated his body, gently coaxing him to start pumping up into his hand, hard and steady.

“Tell me…” he begged, closing his eyes to picture that perfect cock he saw once. “Fuckin tell me Joker.”

“Right now, I’m thinking of you bent over your bed, that ass up in the air, begging for my mouth.” He licked his lips loudly. “Wanna eat that ass all fuckin day baby.”

“Oh fuck…” he groaned and sucked two fingers into his mouth, getting them wet with his spit. He pulled them out and reached behind his body to slide them between his cheeks. Barely teasing his hole. “I wanna feel your tongue.”

“Got me so hard baby.” Joker hissed. “Fuck…feels so good to hear you like this. You touching yourself?”

Mickey nodded, realizing he couldn’t see the motion. “Yes! But I need more. I need you.” He whined and slid a slick finger into his hole. His body jerked, trying to fuck himself against it. “Need your cock Joker. Need it so fucking bad.” He pushed his finger in deep and jerked his cock at the time, groaning into the phone.

“Imagine it’s my long fingers baby. Opening you up slowly, so wet and tight for me. That perky little ass of yours just wants to be fucked.” Joker panted hard. “Wanna kiss you in all those places you told me about.”

“Yeah?” Mickey breathed hard, adding a second finger. “Fuck!” he pushed them in deep, opening them up to make room for something bigger. “What places?”

“That little place under your chin, on the left side, wanna suck on it and leave a pretty pink mark on your white skin.” He groaned. “So fuckin good for me Mick.” He praised. “Then your hips, I know how much you love those being teased.”

Fingers grazed his prostate at the same time he gripped his left hip, squeezing tightly. “Fuckin please? Can’t wait 3 days.”

He was so desperate now. Almost unbearable. He didn’t even think coming would quench the thirst he had for Joker. Mickey was wrecked. Two fingers plunging eagerly into his ass, jerking his cock with painful strokes as he listened to Joker breathing heavily.

“Take your shirt off Mick.”

Mickey let his fingers slip out as he quickly took off his shirt and flung it at the door. His fingers automatically slipped back inside, going faster and deeper.

“Now your sweats.”

“How’d you…” he started to ask but didn’t make it out.

“Because I know. Take them off for me baby.”

Mickey wiggled them down his hips, leaving him in only his boxer briefs.

“Good boy. You wanna come for me sweetface?” Joker asked, letting the moans he built up slip from his lips.

“Yes!! Please, fuckin hell I need to come!” Mickey nearly yelled, wincing as he forgot Ian was so close.

Ian…

Mickey pictured bright red hair, deep green eyes, those large hands of his pulling his hair as he pounded into him from behind. Those pink lips sucking on his neck, whispering nasty things.

Ian…

“Quiet baby don’t want him to hear you.” Joker laughed breathily. “Or do you?”

He gripped his cock hard and jerked as fast as he could. With Joker in his ear but Ian in his mind. Images of red hair mixed with white face paint, that dark laugh had him so fucking close. Sweat clung to his skin, his hair stuck to his forehead and his arms ached.

“Right there!” Mickey moaned, aiming his fingers over his prostate over and over. “Joker…so damn close.”

“I know baby, I can hear you.” He groaned deeply. “Now I just wanna see you…”

Joker's voice got really quiet, distant maybe, but he was so far gone it didn’t even matter.

“Fuck…oh God…yes!!” Mickey’s back arched, and his vision blurred, leaving him only seeing red hair and green eyes.


	3. Sure Mick, avoid the issue...

IAN’S POV…

Ian was a fucking mess. Shirt tossed to God knows where, boxers tented like he was hiding the damn Chrysler building. Face was flushed red, hands shaking, breathing shallowly. He had his phone pressed into his neck as Mickey panted into the phone. The sounds alone were downright sinful, and he could imagine those lips opening as each moan came out. Maybe be would bite his lip, trying not to be so loud.

As much as he wanted to barge into that room and claim him in every way possible, this meeting needed to be as coincidental as possible. Mickey was talking with Joker, not him. Not yet anyways. As Mickey continued to moan, Ian tucked his dick into the band of his shorts to hide it and gently turned the knob. By the sounds Mickey was making, he was close and fuck if he didn’t want to see. 

He turned it quietly and was hit with the smell of sex and all Mickey. A combo of cigarettes, weed, a little dirt and sweat. A smell he wanted in his nose forever. Ian peered inside and had to bite his lip to keep the growl to himself.

Mickey had lost his shirt and sweats as he’d asked, leaving him in just his briefs. Mickey was spread out on his bed, the phone tucked into his shoulder, one hand pumping fingers in and out of that perfect ass, the other jerking his cock. That mouth was open, panting with slick lips and closed eyes. 

“Fuck!” Ian groaned lightly as Mickey’s back arched. 

“Fuck…oh God…yes!!” Mickey screamed.

Ian watched Mickey come and marveled at the sight. He was so fucking perfect. His dick exploded, hitting his heaving, sweaty chest and the underside of his chin, coating his tattooed fingers. 

As his eyes looked up from his come painted chest, he met two dark blue eyes staring at him. Ian tried to convey all he was feeling into that stare. He looked away from his eyes, to his chest, then back up to his eyes as he licked his lips.

Take the hint Mickey…see what I see. Ian thought in his mind over and over. He clicked his phone shut behind his back and slipped it into his pocket. 

“Gallagher?” Mickey growled angrily. “The fuck man! Think this is some kinda window show?”

Ian pushed open the door even more and had to give him kudos for not covering up. Mickey had no reason to cover up, the fucker was gorgeous. “Heard something is all. Wanted to make sure everything was ok.”

Mickey scuffed. “Fuckin peachy princess. Mind closin the damn door?” 

Ian smirked and started to back out of the room. But he couldn’t help it. He had to say something. “Hey Mick?”

“What now?”

Ian bit his lip and gave his body another once over before landing on the milky white mess over his chest. It had started to drip down his side and Ian wanted to lick it up for him. “You looked really sexy.” 

He watched shock, anger, and a little smile flash over Mickey’s face as he shut the door with a smirk. Ian took a moment to lean against it and quietly listen to Mickey cursing on the other side of the door. He moved quickly back to his room, barely making it inside the room before he pushed his shorts and boxers down, taking ahold of his cock and picturing Mickey.

“Mickey…” he moaned deeply and kept his eyes shut. Trying so hard to remember what he looked like, what he sounded like. He moved his hand fast, base to tip, base to tip as he twirled his wrist at the head to drag the pre-come down. “So good Mickey…” 

“Right there!!” Mickey had moaned, voice totally shot. 

“Right there Mick!” he groaned back as if Mickey were here talking. He stopped jerking long enough to spit in his hand before continuing. He could see those pink lips stretched around him. “Suck harder baby…” 

The blurry vision of Mickey did as he said and sucked harder. Hollowing out his cheeks and groaning each time his cock hit the back of his throat. 

“Right there Joker!!” Mickey’s voice floated around again. “So close…”

Ian panted, eyes closed as he came all over his hand at the thought of Mickey’s come sliding down his side. Ian peeled his eyes open to find an empty room with messy sheets. He bent down to wipe his hands against his fallen shirt and went he moved to the doorway, he caught the slightest flash of blue before it was gone.

Ian smirked like an idiot and quickly threw on his shorts and walked out. Mickey was in the kitchen, at 5 in the morning, doing dishes, in a pair of dark blue briefs; different than he had on 10 minutes ago, and a wife beater that clung to his body. He moved quietly over the floor and stopped to admire for a moment. 

The cleaning motion made Mickey’s arms flex and retract, over and over. Ian studied the arch of his back; the shirt was tight enough to see those two dimples in his lower back and Ian had the sudden urge to come all over it. Then there was that ass. Perfectly round, tight with just enough jiggle to make it bounce. A pair of thick, juicy, creamy thighs Ian wanted to sink his teeth into. He was half hard, even after coming minutes before.

When Mickey spoke, it made him jump and it should have expected it. Mickey always seemed to know where he was lurking.  
“Gonna stand there like a statue, or you wanna help?”

Ian could think of a million things he could help him with. None of which would happen at the moment, so he walked to the sink and glanced over at Mickey. His face was slightly pink, a cigarette perched between his lips and those blue eyes looked at him.

“Wanted to apologize about walkin in before.” Ian lied as he washed off the dishes and sat them in the dryer. 

Mickey chuckled, and the cigarette bobbed. “The fuck you are. I saw that look Gallagher, not to mention what you said.”

Ian grinned. “A fake apology is better than nothing. But you’re right, not gonna lie about that.”

It was silent for a minute before Mickey turned off the water. Ian left the last plate to dry and turned at the same time Mickey did, clashing together before the tired to move. Each time Ian moved to the side, it ended up being the side Mickey moved to. After the third time, Ian laughed and touched Mickey’s shoulder and walked around him. 

“You always so touchy?” Mickey asked.

Ian shrugged and dried his hands off. “Not particularly. Just comfortable around certain people.” He waited for him to speak but Mickey said nothing. “Tryin to tell me I touch you too much?”

Mickey turned around and started walking towards Ian, only to slip on water and fumbled to regain his balance. Ian reached out quickly and grabbed his forearms before he could fall. Only he put both his feet into the same puddle of water and busted his ass, taking Mickey down with him.

“Jesus Gallagher!!” Mickey cursed as he fell.

Ian grunted as his back hit the hard floor, his head smacking back with a disgusting thud that left him a little dizzy. The only thing that made it better was Mickey halfway laying on top of him. He ignored all pain and focused on how well Mickey’s body fit snugly against his.

Ian groaned as one of Mickey’s thighs slipped between his legs and rubbed against him. His hands automatically went to his hips, either holding him close or keeping him from hitting the floor, he wasn’t sure. 

“So fuckin clumsy!” Mickey barked while looking down into green eyes.

Ian chuckled. “Even though I just broke your damn fall.” He dug his nails into Mickey’s hips, hearing the quietest little gasp. Blue eyes darkened before him and he could feel Mickey’s thigh pressing against him. He sucked in a breath, trying to keep from thrusting against it.

“Ian…” it came out as a gasp instead of a warning.

“Mickey…” Ian smiled back, ignoring the ache in his back. “As much as I adore you from this angle, you gonna let me up?”

Blue eyes widened before a scowl appear and he pushed off of him. “Next time don’t fall.”

Ian grunted as the pain filled his back and his head. He rubbed the back of his head with one hand, seeing a streak of blood. “Fuck!” He groaned and closed his eyes to breathe deep. “I only fell cuz there was water on the damn floor. News flash Mick, you had control of the water.”

“Shit, you’re bleeding.”

“No shit.” Ian chuckled and stuck his hand out. “Help me get up?” He quirked an eyebrow at his own choice of words.

Mickey shook his head as he scuffed but took the offered hand and helped him stand. “Fuck! Can you get any heavier?”

Ian grabbed the side of the sink to steady himself, beyond happy that Mickey hadn’t dropped his hand yet. “Not my fault I’m tall and built instead of fun sized.”

Mickey gripped Ian’s hand and twisted it behind his back, forcing it painfully between his shoulder blades and forcing him to face the sink.  
Ian hissed as he was forced face first into the sink. The pain that registered in his arm wasn’t anything compared to the lust he felt. Mickey was fucking manhandling him, a much larger guy, like it was nothing! He was aggressive and sexy and fuck Ian was hard.

“Oh God…” Ian half moaned but he knew it must sound pained.

“The fuck did you just call me Gallagher?” Mickey hissed into his ear.

“Ah!!” he moaned again, as Mickey got closer he could feel him pressed snuggly against his ass and even though Mickey would deny it, his roomie was hard.

“Ian…” his voice was low and threatening.

Ian breathed through the haze and was lucky he had enough restraint not to push back and grind against him. “I called you fun size, because you are.” His shoulder was pushed up higher. “Shit!” he saw snow as his eyes dilated. “S' a good thing Mick.”

When Mickey didn’t say anything or inflict more pain, Ian continued. “You’re the perfect size for everything. Could pick you up and take you against the wall. Move you up and down while you ride me.”

He groaned deeply at the images. By this point, he was so turned on that shit kept pouring out of his mouth. He couldn’t stop it and he knew it might fuck up everything, but he needed Mickey to know he thought about him like that. 

Hot breath cascaded over his neck and he knew Mickey loved the words. He could feel how hard he was, feel his body shaking. How easy it would be to turn and pick him up and set him on the counter, moving between those thighs to grind against him.

“Just believe me man, it’s a good thing.” Ian breathed deeply, trying to calm down. “Didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

Mickey released him and backed up. “You should look at that cut.”

Ian smiled as he turned on shaky legs. “Not gonna help?” he knew he was pushing it but fuck…he really wanted Mickey. He wanted Mickey to want him. 

Mickey smirked despite himself. “Help yourself bitch. I’m headed to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you everyone for the wonderful comments thus far! Im still new to the Gallavich fanfic but I love it!! 
> 
> thanks for reading, stick around for more...
> 
> comments are always helpful!!


	4. Up The Stakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 everyone!! Trying to pace myself...got the urge to upload every chapter at once lol 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one like the other 3! Let me know what you think...

IAN’S POV…

Ian shoves his keys into the lock and it takes great effort to turn the damn key and the lock to break. He pushes the door open with his foot and is greeted with silence. Thank God. He kicks the door shut, kicks off his boots and EMT jacket and heads for his room to change.

Twelve hour shifts are ungodly. Should be illegal. Ian hadn’t thought it was too bad until he stayed up way too fuckin late last night trying to charm his way into Mickey’s heart…or his pants at least. All things considered, aside from major blue balls, a big ass bump on the head and 4 hours of sleep, he was in a decent mood. 

Ian kicked off his pants, tossed his blood stained shirt and jumped right into the shower. He shivered as the hot water fell against his back, washing away all traces of the day. From left over come from last night, to sweat and blood from his shift. His muscles ached something awful and his head was pounding, but he was smiling.

As he went through the motions of a shower, he thought about the progress he made last night. They’d been living together for 2 months and last night was the furthest he’d taken things. Last night, he made Mickey notice him. He got him angry, hard and even made him come. All in all, it was a step in the right direction.

Quickly the hot water faded, and he shut if off before he was doused in cold water and stepped out. He grabbed a towel and slung it around his hips. The Halloween invite was a last ditch attempt to get with Mickey. He wanted more than just sex, even though he wanted that bad. It was more for him, he cared about Mickey. 

But for some reason, Mickey was determined to leave him alone. Joker had built a bridge between the two just for Mickey. He could say what he wanted, what he felt and feel safe about it. It showed Ian that he wanted him too. Again, for more than just sex. This would be their chance to change things, to be together like they both wanted.

Ian had set things in motion. Now all he had to do was wait. So, he moved through the silent house towards the fridge to grab a bear and smiled at the sink like an idiot. He popped the top and drank about half before he leaned against the counter.

A door opened, and Ian was surprised to see a sleepy Mickey wandering out. His jaw hit the floor. This was a different creature than the wonton one last night. Not that he didn’t love a horned out Mickey but there was something about that sleepy look that he adored. Dark hair was a mess, lines from the sheets pressed into his flushed cheeks, his eyes blinked rapidly trying to rid them of the sleep. 

He wanted to wake up to that sight every morning. Not down the hall either. He wanted to wake up, stretch his legs and roll over to see this sleepy face dressed in dark boxers and a shirt that said, ‘fuck you you fucking fuck', most definitely a Milkovich shirt.

“Morning.” Ian offered and leaned against the counter as he watched Mickey groggily move towards him.

“Morning again? Wasn’t it just morning?” he grumbled and glared at the empty coffee pot, unaware of Ian’s wardrobe.

Ian smiled as he grabbed the pot and filled it with water, added some high strung coffee and hit start. He turned back to see those blue eyes staring at his body. He shivered from the sight alone. He’d almost forgotten he hadn’t changed. For once he wasn’t trying to tease him, he just wanted that beer and Mickey was supposed to be at work. 

“Morning again Mick. Didn’t have work today?” Ian asked as he crossed his arms, making a little attempt to be nice.

“Was supposed to but didn’t feel like it. Stayed up too damn late the other night.” Mickey pegged him with a look, no anger, only heat.

Ian grinned and shrugged. “Too late is right. Had to work 4 hours later for 12 hours. That was a bitch.” The coffee maker beeped, and he turned around instantly and grabbed for Mickey’s cup that just said 'fuck mornings' on it, filled it with coffee and added way too much cream, just how he liked it. “Here ya go Mick. A nice cup of sugar for you.” He set the cup down.

Mickey flipped him off as he took a drink and groaned. “Creepy red, knowing exactly how I like my coffee.”

His heart fluttered like he was 13 with a crush all over again. “I pay attention.” Was all he said, and Mickey gave him that look again.

“Gonna put on some fuckin clothes or what?” he grumbled as he made his way to the couch.

Ian rolled his eyes and walked past him, ruffling his duck feathered hair as he passed.

“Damn it!” He swatted Ian’s hand.

Ian put on a pair of black boxers with Frankenstein’s Monster on it. Mick always argued that Frankenstein was the creator, not the monster. Asshole was right. He also tossed on a tight, white wife beater that showed off the muscles in his arms and even through the shirt he could count his abs. 

“Happy now?” Ian grabbed his beer off the counter and did a little twirl in front of Mickey. He didn’t miss the way his eyes darkened and left his body quickly because the look was enough for him.

“It’ll do.” Mickey looked away and drank his coffee. “Off the rest of the day?”

Ian nodded and took a seat on the couch across from Mickey. He kicked his long legs up on the table and blue eyes followed his movement to a T. Mickey had disclosed to Joker that he had a thing for long legs…his legs if only Mickey would catch on.

“Yeah, off till Sunday night. 3 on, 4 off. And I got the night shift Sunday night.” It was a rough change up from workin in Boystown. He only worked at night there and he was high all the time so that helped. Being an EMT made him change his entire life around.

“That’s rough man. I like my 9-5 better at the shop.”

“Wish I had that schedule. With mine we hardly get to see each other.” Ian admitted looking over with a serious look. It was hard to not see the one person you wanted to see all the time. He knew Mickey felt the same…at least about his other half.

“Yeah, sucks man but thems the breaks.” He shook his head. “We make up for it though. At 4 in the morning.” He smirked, finally losing his morning grumpiness.

Ian chuckled and felt that spot in his heart warm even more. “Fuck yeah we do! Ain’t had that much fun in forever.”

Mickey snorted. “That’s sad Gallagher. Means you’re workin too damn hard. Gotta save some energy for the fun shit.”

Ian quirked an eye at him. “Oh really grandpa, skippin work to sleep for 13 hours.” Ian laughed as Mickey chucked a pillow at him. “What kinda fun then Milkovich? Tell me…”

Mickey huffed. “I don’t know. Go out with friends, drink a shit ton, get laid maybe. No, not maybe. Go get your dick wet man, too much sexual tension drippin off you.”

Ian snorted out a laugh when all he really wanted to do was follow those directions exactly. He wanted to get his dick good and wet…if only Mickey would let him. “Jesus Mick, you havin some trouble with your game so you want me to get laid?” Ian shook his head.

“My game is fine, so fuck you. But seriously man, your boner moments are getting too close together.” He looked away and sipped his coffee. “Button that shit down.”

Now Ian snorted so hard be almost choked on his beer. “My what now?” He asked but Mickey just flipped him off. “No, no…you brought this up mumble. My boner moments?”

Mickey just grumbled and knew he should have kept his damn mouth shut. “You know exactly what the fuck I mean.”

“My boner moments…Jesus tap dancing Christ.” He leaned back, more than pleased with this turn of events. So Mickey was noticing him then. He might need to step it up. “But you’re right. I do need some ass.”

“Damn right you do.” He rubbed his nose with a thumb. “So, how’d that shit we talked about work out for ya? Your guy into you or what?”

Ian grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “Oh he is way into me Mickey. I had a feeling at first, but it just keeps getting better and better.” He rubbed his hands together as he judged the scowl on Mickey’s face…jealousy. And he fuckin loved it. “But I don’t wanna brag.”

“Yes the fuck you do.” He snapped before laughing. “Of course you do so instead of dropping hints just come out with it.”

Ian knew what his next move would be, and Mickey walked right into it. He was going to divulge all the things he wanted to do with his new “man”, too bad that man was Mickey and the fucker didn’t know. He did know that what he was about to do was going to turn Mickey on so bad and he’d be all grumpy. Both he loved equally.

Before speaking he chugged the beer in his hands and grabbed another, drinking half. He needed the boost to go ahead with it. Mickey just shook his head and grabbed a beer too, adding some to his coffee before looking expectantly at him.

“So…this guy, I don’t even know how to start.” Ian chuckled as his confidence rises. “Fuck he is amazing. Sexy as hell, talented, handy.” He winked at Mickey who rolled his eyes. “He tries to act like he doesn’t want it, but I know he does.”

Mickey cocked his head interested. “Oh yeah, how?”

“Tries to play it off like he doesn’t want me like that, but I know because his body tells me.” Ian groaned thinking about Mickey hard and pressed into his ass. “I wanna do so many things to him and I know he’s gonna love it.”

“I regret asking…but what things?”

As Mickey keeps asking questions, his confidence gets higher and his body vibrates with the need to touch him. To show him what he wanted. Mickey wanted to know, he was nearly begging for details. So details he would get.

“You sure Mick?” Mickey nodded. “Stop me if I gross you out too much.”  
Mickey gave him the finger but sat forward.

“First I wanna take him apart with my mouth. I wanna kiss every inch of his beautiful skin, so soft and perfect. I want to mark up his neck, to show everyone what I did, that he’s mine.” He risked a glance to see Mickey staring at his legs, breathing harder. “He makes the best little noises. Fuck it makes me wanna come each time he moans. His pink lips open and ready and how good they would look stretched around me.”

Mickey set his cup down and grabbed the cold beer, chugging most of it.

Ian smirked but kept going. He was so hard right now and if Mickey looked close enough he would tell. “I want to tell him how good he is, how much he pleases me with all the things he does. He hates to admit he wants to hear those things, but I see the way he looks when I do.” He watched Mickey bite his lip. 

“Maybe he doesn’t like that shit?” Mickey lifted his eyebrows. “Ever thought about that red? Not everyone can say what they feel every minute.”

Ian knew he’d hit a nerve, a good one too. And he knew for damn sure that Mickey liked being praised like that. Even if he didn’t admit it. “He may not say it in so many words Mick, but I can feel it in his body. The way he feels with me, you can’t fake that.” 

Their eyes met. No fooling around this time, no looking away or excuses. At this moment, they understood each other completely. Ian even thought Mickey finally saw through his lie. And maybe he did just a little. It was in his eyes. So much want and need, confusion and fear of rejection. If Mickey only knew that he would never tell him no, not ever. He wasn’t capable of it.

But then Mickey blinked away and took up staring at the ground biting his lip. That was his tell…he wanted to say something.

“How do you know for sure?” Mickey asked quietly, not meeting his eyes.

“I know for sure because of how he makes me feel. I’m the best when I’m with him, the worst without him. He wants things for me, wants me to grow and be happy and I just want to love him.” 

It was a risk, barring his heart like that. Especially when Mickey thought he was talking about someone else. But he knew from Mickey’s reactions that it was getting too personal and they weren’t ready for that. So, he needed to get it back on track to sexual. Mickey could deal with that. Better to be mad then overwhelmed by emotions.

Ian chuckled. “I might have some idea why he wants me…might be my dick.”

Mickey snorted into his beer. “The fuck? Don’t wanna know about your junk Gallagher!”

Ian rolled his eyes. “Sure ya do Mick! Guys compare their shit all the time. Brag and whatnot. Wanna do a little show and tell?” He quirked an eyebrow at Mickey’s shocked reaction.

“Oh fuck you, not fair. You got your little peek the other night you perv.”

His body thrummed with the memory of it. “Want me to comment?”

“Do and you die bitch!” Mickey balled up his fist.

Ian was supposed to be worried but really, Mick was like this cute little puppy who barked at everything but no bite. It was so fucking adorable. “Such a damn prude.” Mickey glared at him, but Ian only winked.

“Not a prude. Just don’t wanna talk dick sizes.” Mickey mumbled and looked away 

“How bout this mumbles, we try and guess the others size. Then we look, I’ll close my eyes as you look, and you do the same, take turns kind of?” 

“You already saw me asshole.”

“I did but I wasn’t solely focused on your dick, was interested in the whole show.” He winked again and saw that blush. “Whatcha say?” 

Mickey mumbled to himself for a minute. Warring with himself. “Like now? When we’re not hard?” he asked quietly, blushing like a girl.

“As good a time as any and I’m already hard.” He chuckled when Mickey’s eyes widened. “Course I’m hard sweetness, talkin about my guy all sexed up and needy...” He groaned and let his head fall back as he rubbed lightly over his dick.

“Don’t call me that!” Mickey snapped and forced his eyes away. “But I’m not hard so I don’t know whatcha wanna do about that.” 

Mickey cursed as he said the words. Ian could only groan and fight back the urge to jump him. And he knew Mickey was hard, he could see it and he knew his body very well already. Knew just how to push his buttons.

Instead of getting him for bad word usage, he offered a solution. “Simple really, get hard.” 

Mickey’s wide eyes shot to him, a little anger buried under the shock. “Not fuckin likely Gallagher!”

“Don’t get all sensitive about it. I’ll even close my eyes.” Ian hid the smile that threatened to take over. “I won’t even peek.”

“No. Don’t even think I can get it up with you in here.”

Liar. That’s what he was. A liar. Ian knew, Mickey knew…but they were getting there. Baby steps. Ian studied his face for a moment while Mickey wasn’t lookin at him. Fuck, he wanted to kiss him. More than anything. More than sex. He just wanted to kiss those full lips, wanted Mickey’s taste in his mouth. 

“Just think of your friend.” When Mickey gave him a confused look, Ian laughed. “No need to lie Mick. Just think of your friend, the one you talk to on the phone.” 

Mickey was mumbling under his breath, but he watched Ian close his eyes. “Don’t fuckin look or I’ll beat your ass.”

Ian grinned. “Wouldn’t dream of it Mick.” 

With his eyes closed, he could hear everything. Mickey mumbling to himself, cursing him. That deflated sigh that meant he was giving into the urge. Mickey wanted to see his dick so bad, he was willing to touch himself in front of someone as a compromise. The very thought of that was enough to make him groan and grip the armrest of the couch. 

With his eyes closed, there was nothing to distract Ian from the sounds. All of them. Ones he never heard or acknowledged before. He heard the sigh Mickey gave in defeat, then rustling as he adjusted on the couch. The shuffle of clothes being moved had Ian biting his lip eagerly, trying to keep his eyes shut. It went silent for a moment and Ian was left on the edge of his seat, straining his ears for a clue to what Mickey was doing. 

Then he heard it. That breathy moan and the sound of slick skin moving together. Considering the lack of lube, Mickey had probably spit in his hand to make it easier. The sound was repetitive, making him breathe harder with each stroke against his dick. Ian let his head loll fall back against the couch as he listened hungrily.

“Is it…uh, working?” Ian asked as he licked his lips. His voice sounded wrecked and he’d only heard a few sounds. 

Mickey opened his mouth to speak but a moan pushed past the words and seemed to echo around them. “S' workin.”

Ian nodded quickly and gripped the couch tighter. If he thought he was hard before, he was mistaken. His dick was so hard it was about to break off and hit the floor. He knew his boxers had a wet spot and that Mickey could probably tell how much this little show was affecting him. 

It went on for far too long. They both knew it. Ian would never complain, if Mickey wanted to be in the same room with him as he pleasured himself, he would fuckin let him. Holding onto the couch for dear life, only another moan away from coming all over himself. 

“Not that I mind,” Ian breathed deeply, even going as far as to cross his legs to ease the pressure. “But you gonna keep goin, or are we gonna do this?”

Mickey let out a surprising moan that trickled into a chuckle. “My bad man got carried away I guess.” 

Ian shook his head, mad at himself that he made Mickey stop. “Maybe another time sweetface.”

“What was that?” Mickey snapped.

Ian cursed himself loudly but schooled his face. That was what Joker called him. He had to lie quickly or risk it all. “I said maybe another time sweetheart, and I know you hate my little names, so I apologize.”

Mickey let out a dissatisfied ‘hmm' sound and didn’t comment further. He did pull his boxers back up, wiped his damp hand on his shirt and cleared his throat. “You gonna keep your eyes closed the whole time?” He teased.

“Wanted to make sure the coast was clear before I looked.” He opened his eyes blinking quickly. Mickey looked like he did before they closed, only sweat dabbed his head and his cheeks were flushed. He also swallowed thickly and wouldn’t meet his eyes. “You okay there Mick?”

“M' fuckin fine. We still doin this shit?” 

He quirked an eyebrow. “Eager?”

“Curious is all.” Mickey defended with a snappy tone. “Still I’m ready, you wanna take a guess?”

Ian turned towards him, brining one leg up on the couch so his legs spread a bit and before Mickey could help it, he looked. “Now, if we are wrong, no shootin shit. Just say our peace and if we are right, we’re right. If not, we’re wrong. Fair?”

Mickey nodded. “Sounds fair but how about we up the stakes a little here.”

Ian smirked. “Greedy boy aren’t ya? Wanna see my dick and get a treat too.”

“Fuck off red.” Mickey said with nothing but amusement in his voice.

“Fine, if I win, you finish what you started here.” He motioned to his spot on the couch and when Mickey gave him wide eyes, Ian held up his hand. “I don’t wanna watch…. okay, that’s a lie. I do, but I won’t. I’ll close my eyes like before.”

“If you can’t watch, then why?”

“I want to hear it Mick.” He shivered as he remembered straining trying to decipher the sounds. “It’s like wearing a blindfold and being forced to see with sound.”

“I guess the request could be worse.”

“And if you win, what do you want?”

Mickey licked his lips as his eyes dropped down to Ian’s. “If I win, I want a kiss.”

Ian’s eyes nearly fell from his head and landed in his lap. Mick was so far in the closet, so this wasn’t something he thought he would do. But fuck he would love to kiss him. “A kiss huh?” Mickey nodded, eyes shifting away. “I can live with that.”

“Okay good deal. You go first. Give it your best guess red.” Mickey folded his arms behind his head and watched Ian eagerly. 

Ian’s eyes dropped down to his lap, trying to judge his length from the way his dick stretched his boxers and shorts. He remembered seeing Mickey’s dick before and he knew for sure he was thick but the length…he wasn’t too sure.

“I’m not very good at guessing games Mick, but I’m gonna say around 7.” Ian met blue eyes and he could see the smirk. Even if he lost, it was a win-win situation. “So?”

Mickey shook his head as his eyes closed shut, blocking those green eyes. “Sorry red, but your game is off.” He pulled out his dick to show Ian. “Bout an 8.”

Ian groaned as he got to see up close the perfection that was Mickey’s dick. The same shade of his skin, with a pink head and thick veins. He was indeed about 8 inches, and very thick. Thick and juicy and Ian wanted to feel it against his tongue, filling up his mouth.

“Shit Mick…” he tried to get his voice under control. “Guess I was wrong.” He watched eagerly until Mickey put himself away and opened his eyes. Dark blue stared right at him. “Love what you’re workin with.”

Mickey blushed and rolled his eyes. “Guess it’s my turn.”

“Do your worst.” He challenged, already feeling how good his mouth was going to be. Those pink lips, slick from him licking them. “Take a guess.”

“9.”

Ian blinked slowly. Mickey seemed absolutely sure about this. No hesitation and it made him wonder. Why was he so confident? Of course he was right about his size but when he guessed about Mickey’s, he had to actually think about it.

“Well, am I right?” Mickey asked with a devilish grin and crossed his arms.

Ian nodded, at a loss for words. Unlike Mickey who closed his eyes like they agreed on, he couldn’t do it. He needed to witness Mickey’s reaction. To let him know all the Joker hassle was worthwhile. Without missing a step, slipped his hand into his boxers and slowly revealed his dick.

Mickey’s eyes doubled in size. Wide and wondrous. Ian felt his eyes darken the moment Mickey licked his lips. Just the feel of those eyes on him, appreciating him, made him want to come. Wanted to make Mickey feel as good as he did in this moment. 

“Damn fire crotch, I knew I was right but fuck…” 

“What made you so sure?” Ian asked, keeping his dick out like a prize for Mickey to look at. Maybe it would tempt him into touching. 

“I have my ways Gallagher.” Mickey replied vaguely. His eyes still cast downwards. “Gonna cover up there?”

Ian kept his gaze as he flipped himself away. Mickey needed his prize. He earned that prize and Ian was gonna give it to him. “Let me give you your prize.” Ian stood and quickly moved onto the love seat, right next to Mickey. They sat so close their legs touched from knee to ankle and the shock that passed between them was palpable. It was a living thing.

“I get a kiss then?” Mickey asked and eyed his lips. 

This was it. Their moment. THE moment. This had to go right. It had to. He’d been dreaming of this moment from the first time he laid eyes on Mickey. He could say anything he wanted with this kiss. I want you, I need you, I want to be inside you…. I love you. 

Ian leaned closer, one hand moving to Mickey’s cheek, running the tips of his fingers into his dark hair as his thumb caressed the hard line of his jaw. They were so close now, sharing breaths and Mickey licked his lips, readying them. Ian did the same, closed his eyes and couldn’t breathe again until he kissed him.

His lips were perfect, soft, sweet, wet. Ian groaned deeply and kissed him again, this time a little faster, lips on lips just gliding over each other. Mickey’s hand found it’s way to Ian’s leg and dug his nails in. One kiss turned into 3, then 4 then Ian was swiping his tongue against Mickey’s bottom lip, moaning deeply as they parted.

His tongue caressed inside of him. Licking into every crease and crevice. Finding Mickey’s tongue shyly moving with his own. He pulled back, eyes heavy, breathing hard and rubbed his thumb over his lip. “Mick…”

This time it was Mickey who connected them, pulling Ian by his jaw until they were kissing. Tongues slowly swirling together, like making love, slow and gentle and passionate. He groaned into Ian’s mouth.

The kiss grew as Ian surged forward, kissing him so hard Mickey was forced to lean back into the couch and Ian was nearly straddling one of his thighs. He dug his fingertips into Mickey’s hair line and pulled him in harder. When Mickey sucked his bottom lip as they parted, Ian growled low in his throat.

“Mickey…”

But Mickey was pulling back, moving away from him. He watched with horrified eyes as Mickey stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Blue eyes wide and a little panicked. When Ian moved closer, it just pushed him back.

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a sad voice, more than confused.

“I-, no, we can’t do this. I can’t do this Ian.” Mickey replied, trying not to panic.

“If I did something…” he trailed off as Mickey shook his head.

“S' not you. I have someone…” he paused. “I’m seeing someone and I just fuckin can’t.”

Ian understood, and he was singing from inside at the realization. “Seeing someone.” Mick meant Joker and he said no because he didn’t want to do this, ‘cheat' was a loose term for all this shit but for Mick it was dead on. 

Ian nodded and touched his kissed lips, slightly swollen from Mickey’s teeth. “I’m sorry Mick. It was meant to be one kiss and I guess I took it too far.”

Mickey shook his head. He was freaking out. “I…uh, shit I’ll see you later.” With that, he turned down the hallway and into his room.

Ian grinned until his face hurt. Mickey was so in love with him. Joker him or Ian him, he wasn’t sure, but it didn’t matter because they were one in the same. He now knew how Mickey kissed and how sweet he tasted and fuck he needed this damn party to hurry the fuck up.


	5. Guilty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 everyone! thank you so much for the continued comments on this. I was a little nervous to keep this going but thanks to your kind, inspiring words I just might have to continue lol so thank you!!

MICKEY’S POV…

He couldn’t breathe. What the fuck did he do? Playing that stupid fucking game with Gallagher…showing off dicks and sharing smiles, kissing!! He was a no good cheater! Okay, so he’d never even met Joker before and ‘together' was a loose term for them. They never even discussed what they had, what they were to each other. If they had anything besides the overwhelming urge to fuck each other senseless.

But Gallagher…. what the actual fuck was he supposed to do about him? He knew for sure he had a big fuckin crush on him. Couldn’t get him off his mind. And that kiss…Mickey couldn’t describe it in words.

He leaned against the door, at war with his heart. Both pulling in two different directions. He just needed to hold out, wait for this party tomorrow with Joker and lay it all out on the table. Maybe tell him he can’t do this because of Ian. But Ian…he was also seeing someone, wasn’t he?

Mickey fell to the ground and pulled at his hair. He just didn’t know. All he did know was how bad he felt after doing that to Joker but how good it felt to do it with Ian. Just his kiss…Mickey moaned and slid his hand over his groin. He couldn’t take it; the secret would eat at him until it took over. He quickly dug into his shorts for his phone and dialed Joker with no ideas what to say.

It rang for a moment before he could hear Joker's rough voice on the other side. It always sounded as if he covered the phone with a towel and spoke through it.

“Ah, there’s my baby boy…”

Mickey felt like crying and he couldn’t keep the shakes out of his voice. He bit his lip so hard he tasted blood and still the whimpering sounds came. “M' sorry Joker…”

Joker cut out the cute talk and nick names and his voice became stronger. “Mick, what is it?”

“I didn’t fuckin mean to.” He whimpered again and rubbed over his face. “One minute we were talking and the next…”

“Did someone hurt you baby? You tell me, and I will beat their asses.”

The anger worry in his voice was enough to make him cry and it did. Tears slipped down his cheeks and he angrily rubbed them away. It made him feel so much worse as well. He felt so guilty about this whole thing. The crush and the flirting, it was stupid.

“N-no one hurt me.” He breathed after a moment. “It was me, I did something stupid. So fuckin stupid.”

“Calm down. It can’t be that bad.” Joker tried to reason.

“S' my roommate. Think I kinda like the fucker.” He scoffed. “He’s always flirtin his ass off and teasin me. All sexual innuendo and I fuckin fell for it.”

He waited for the explosive behavior. The yelling, saying he cheated, and he was a no good little cock slut. That he probably forced the situation on himself. That he didn’t care about Joker at all. He didn’t want to hear those words. Didn’t want to let go of the one person to make him feel again. 

Joker blew out a breath he’d been holding and chuckled. “Oh sweetface, is that all? I knew you liked your little roomie and I told you I knew and don’t mind.”

Mickey blinked back tears. “Y-you’re not mad?”

“Why would I be? I thought someone hurt you, anything besides that are little problems.”

“But you don’t even know what I did.” He said flatly. How can someone be so understanding? Was it even real? Was he real?

“It won’t change anything for me Mick but tell me.”

“Uh…We kinda showed each other our junk…as a guessing game. It’s fuckin gay but I went with it. Winner got to get something they wanted. I won.”

He could hear heavy breathing on the other line and it sounded just like Ian did. Fuck, the sounds he’d made as he jerked himself. The whole time, keeping his eyes on Ian’s bare chest, skin soft and freckled, hard and muscled. His large hands that Mickey wanted to feel all over him, long fingers capable of reaching those dark places. Ian had been getting off on the sounds he made. Gripping the couch and panting, nearly begging to watch. 

“And what did MY baby win?”

Joker put emphasis on the MY and it made his stomach tighten in a bad way. “I told him I wanted a kiss.” He said finally, mentally blocking out the images, the feelings.

“How was it? Answer honestly Mick. If you lie to me, I shall be very fuckin mad.” Joker growled and lowered his voice.

He looked down to see how hard he still was. Aching and wet, his hole begging to be stretched and filled, fucked hard and put up wet. He needed those long fingers to rub against his prostate, teasing him. He hadn’t anything like that in so long. Hadn’t been fucked good and proper for years and he fuckin needed it, craved it and it was driving him insane.

“Mick!” Joker growled. “How was it?”

He licked his lips and answered honestly. “M' so hard right now cuz of it. Just that kiss, a little tongue and fuck I’m so hard. And I’m goddamned sorry!”

Joker gave an appreciative sound. “Work it for me.”

He blinked back his surprise and held onto the phone tighter. “What?”

“Take out your dick and jerk it til you come.” He instructed. “Wanna hear you.”

Mickey had heard that before…

He pushed it from his mind, grabbed the lube that had fallen off his bed and pushed his shorts and boxers off, kicking them aside. Mickey listened to him breath huskily in his ear as he squirted lube in his right hand and bit his lip as he made contact. 

“Fuck!” he moaned as his hand nearly sizzled with how much heat he was putting off.

“There’s a good boy…” Joker praised, laughing hotly into the phone. “Feel good baby? Hmm? Nice and slippery.”

Mickey nodded, focused on they rhythm. Base to tip, twist the wrist and made his legs shake, then repeat. He was a panting mess, wanting so bad to crawl through the phone and ride him hard and fast.

“How wonderful would it be if I was there?” Joker asked. “Would you let me touch you? Make you feel so good you never wanna leave me?”

“Yes…fuck yes!” He groaned and stroked faster. He was listening intently but all he could see was Ian’s lips claiming his own. Holding him hard against his mouth, the way Ian’s tongue eagerly and skillfully slipped inside, turning him out. 

“You’re thinking of him, aren’t you?”

“Mmmhmmm…” He moaned, not nearly as afraid as he was horny. “Fuck I want you.”

“Oh, is that right?” Joker asked flatly. “Make me believe you.”

Mickey forcefully pushed Ian out of his mind. He needed to focus on Joker. He turned his thoughts to a sculpted chest, washboard abs and that monster of a cock and all the things he wanted to do with it. He pushed his ass off the floor and pumped into his hand.

“Want you on me.” Mick huffed, working his hand faster but it wasn’t working.

“All over you baby?”

“All over…” he breathed. “All over my body. Your hands and…fuck, your mouth.” He tired to tighten his fist, but it still wasn’t helping.

“You know what you need Mick. Do it.” Joker urged.

Mickey knew exactly what he meant and what he needed. He released his dick and planted one foot on the bed, the other flat on the floor. His hand shook as he smoothed slick fingers between his cheeks, rubbing against his hole.

“Want you to do it.” He groaned out. “Touch yourself please!” He all but cried. “Need to hear you to fucking come.” He slipped one finger inside, amazed at how tight he was. He had been so long.

“Fuckk…” It sank in deep, slicking the way for another finger which he added quickly. “Please Joker please!”

Joker laughed. “Anything for you.” He grunted into the phone, listening to his boy.

Mickey nearly came as Joker started to pant, to moan and praise him. He cocked his leg up higher and slid his fingers deeper. His middle finger was barely long enough to brush his prostate, but that one touch sent a shock wave through his body. He started to babble, to ramble and beg.

“Joker please…I need you so bad. I can’t- I need you to finger me!!” He whined. “Want you to fuck me.”

Joker growled his approval. “So good Mick. So fuckin good for me. So beautiful.” 

“M' close!” He punched out and the praise kept coming. He wanted to be that for Joker. To be good. To look beautiful because he made him feel that way. Wanted and needy and sexy. “Close? Cuz I need…”

“No, wait for me baby!” Joker demanded, grunting into the phone harder. “Nearly there sweet boy, almost…”

If he was going to last, he had to back off his prostate. He fingered himself without hitting it as he slowly jerked himself and listened to his….to Joker in his ear. His breathing was heavy now, urgent and he knew they were both so close. 

“Ah…come for me Mick!!” Joker demanded.

Mickey hit that nerve deep inside him once more and that was it. “Right there…. fuck, right there! Yes yes!!” He pumped into his fist as he came, stilling his fingers as he listened.

“Fuck…so fucking tight!!” Joker moaned, growled and came. Panting Mickey’s name over and over again.

And fuck he wanted to be there to see that. Not over the phone, no pics, not a video. Real. Where he could touch, taste and play and get fucked. Mickey waited until he stopped panting before he could speak, where his heart wasn’t pounding in his ears.

“Fuck, that was good.” Mickey chuckled and still held the phone with his shoulder. One hand sticky with lube, the other his come.

“Yes it was Mickey. You gonna show me that tomorrow?”

“Is that what you want?” He asked carefully.

“I want it all from you Mikhailo. I want your body, your mind, your heart. Do you wanna give it to me?”

How had Joker known that was his name? Only a select few people knew that!! He hated that name, always had. Until now. Hearing Joker use it in that context. But Joker said his heart…he wanted that? Did he want it with Joker? How the hell was he supposed to know by tomorrow? 

“Don’t answer right Mikhailo. Just meet me tomorrow. I will message you the address and you already know I’ll find you.”

“Hey, wait….”

“I’ve waited long enough for you my love. It’s time to turn this fantasy into our reality.”

The phone call ended without so much as a goodbye and Mickey was left speechless. He was so confused. This had all started as sex, a way to get off. Meet once, bang. Hook up again if it was worth it. Not this, not emotions. Not feeling torn between two guys who wanted him, who he wanted.

With a heavy sigh, he tossed the phone aside and crawled up into his bed. He didn’t care about the mess. He just wanted sleep. Wanted to shut it all off.


	6. Something More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go again! cant wait to see what you make of this chapter!!

IAN’S POV…

Mickey was avoiding him. He wasn’t even trying to be discrete about it either. The kiss they shared had fucked everything up between them. But fuck, it felt so good, on both sides. Incredible, monumental. It had been everything Ian knew it would be and more. The slick feel of those rose tinted lips, the breathless whimpers Mickey rewarded him with played on a loop in his mind, as loud as it could possibly go. But now Mickey was avoiding him.

The morning after, Ian had been drinking freshly made coffee as he leaned against the counter as Mickey stepped out of his room. Ian straightened up with a blinding smile for he loved the sleepy Mickey look, but his roommates eyes got really wide and he turned on his heels and went into the bathroom, slamming the door.  


It had been this way all day long. Moving about the apartment like statues, unable to speak or move without proper direction. Every time he’d attempted to start a conversation, those blue eyes shot him a look that stopped him dead.

The only good thing to come out of all the awkwardness was, he…or Joker him, was in good with Mickey. They had been texting all day. Each time Mickey looked at his phone and smiled, Ian’s heart did a little flutter. He knew Mickey wasn’t too upset about last night. He was mad at himself for wanting him so bad. And Ian was more than okay with that. Tonight was the night, their night to lay it all out on the table.

It was mid-afternoon when he messaged Mickey. They were still keeping their distance, but he wanted, he needed to make sure they were still on.

-Joker (4:50pm) Hey sweetface, you still on for tonight?

Ian typed the message and glanced at Mickey. Seconds later his phone buzzed, and Ian tried to burn the smile Mickey shared into his memory.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (4:51) As ready as I’ll ever be. Day is goin by slow as fuck tho. It’s like the universe knows we are getting together and wants me to feel every moment that we aren’t.

Ian read the message with wide eyes. For Mickey it was a long message. He was known for short and simple words, not admitting he couldn’t wait to see him. It shouldn’t have pleased him so much.

-Joker (4:53) Look at you bein all sweet. Been thinkin about you all day.

Mickey laughed out loud and Ian wished he could breathe it in and keep it close to him.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (4:55) Fuck you, I’m as sweet as I need to be, when I need to be. You sure we can’t meet now and fuck the party?

Ian grinned and turned his back to Mickey as he typed the reply.

-Joker (4:56) Sorry baby, just got a few more hours so I think you can hold out. You gonna look sexy for me tonight?

-DirtyWhiteBoy (4:58) I’m always sexy.

Ian loved the confident Mickey. The one he never got to see but knew was under his tough, bad boy exterior. He enjoyed both sides of their relationship triangle. He got to see and be apart of both sides of Mickey, the whole package.

He tucked away his phone and relaxed against the couch. Mick was once again sitting at the bar, textbook out in front of him but his focus was on his phone. Mickey was waiting for a text back, how adorable.

“So,” Ian started, trying to get past this weird stage. “Got any plans tonight for Halloween?”

Mickey stopped tapping his pen against the counter when he spoke. Ian knew he was upset, mad or confused but it would all become clear tonight. It took a moment for him to speak, and when he did, there was no eye contact.

“Got a party later.”

Progress. “Yeah, me too. Where’s yours? Maybe it’s the same party.” Ian offered, just to ball park their roomie status.

“Doubt it’d be the same.” Mickey mumbled.

Ian rolled his eyes, still pissy. “Alright, stay mum about it then. Gonna be a fun night though man. You meetin up with your guy?”

Mickey turned around slowly, eyebrows high up his face. “My what now?”

Ian smiled and shrugged like it was no big deal. “Just thought you had one, would explain your sketchy behavior since last night.”

Mickey scuffed. “My sketchy…. you know what, no. M'not gonna do this Gallagher. Don’t gotta explain myself to you. Where I go and who I’m with is my own shit.”

He struck a nerve…interesting. “Didn’t say you fuckin had to. Just makin decent conversation. Maybe you should get a grip.” Ian was baiting him on purpose, he wanted to get a rise out of him. Get him to feel anything, even if that was anger.

It worked. Mickey was out of his seat and across the living room in an instant, pissed off and raging like a wild horse. “Fuck you.”

Ian bit his lip, so turned on when Mick acted this way. South Side. “Maybe you should let me…get you outta that pissy mood.”

Mickey put a finger to the middle of Ian’s chest. “Better watch what you say.”

Now he was getting mad. He would never be ashamed of who he was. He didn’t want for force Mickey out of his comfortable closet space, but he wouldn’t sit there and be lied to. Ian leaned up, making the finger on his chest push tighter but he was so closed to his face. So close to those lips. Fuck he wanted another taste.

“Not scared of you Mick. And I’m done dancin with you. Last night happened, you wanted me to kiss you and I did and fuck I wanna do it again.” He groaned and licked his lips, eyeing Mickey’s. “You fuckin liked it too.”

“None of that shit matters red, wanna know why? Because you have someone else, and so do I.”

He knew what’s what this was. It was just different hearing Mickey say it like that. Plain as day. He didn’t like ‘cheating' even if it was used loosely.

“So, what if we didn’t then, hmm?” He leaned up closer until he could feel Mickey panting lightly against his lips. “Would you then?”

Mickey swallowed, trying to regain himself. “I don’t play what ifs Ian.” He moved to rub their lips together but pulled back at the last second.

Ian…he loved when Mickey said his first name. The way it rolled off his tongue like something dark and exotic. Mickey did not go to his room, he went back to the bar and checked his phone. Ian wanted to message him, if only to hear Mickey bitch about him. To see what nerve he struck this time.

“Have fun tonight Mick.” Ian said quietly as he stood up and walked past him. He could feel those eyes on him as he passed and didn’t look back until he was safely in his room. The door closed, he leaned his forehead against it, trying to calm his nerves. He needed to get ready for tonight. His costume would take a while, and he still had to beat Mickey to Lincoln Park.

He showered quickly, too quickly for his tastes but if he drug it out, he would end up jerking off to the taste of Mickey’s lips. He just washed what he was supposed to, made sure he was trimmed in all the right places and walked back into his room with a towel slung around his hips.

Ian grabbed his phone and started his playlist, slowly relaxing to the music as his phone beeped at him. He opened it and grinned, Mickey.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (5:45) Almost time…can’t fuckin wait!

Ian grinned and replied quickly.

-Joker (5:46) Ditto baby.

Within seconds, another message beeped in, but he needed to get ready. Not spend all that time sexting Mickey, as alluring as that sounded. He sat naked on his bed and slowly pieced together his sexy, yet complicated Joker costume.

Now, this wasn’t just the Joker with the hideous purple suit, hat and make up. This was something entirely different, almost the female version…not almost, it was the female version. He wanted to be sexy for Mickey this year, wanted to be wanted, needed. Craved.

His hand shook a little as he grabbed the black thong silky and highlighted his pale skin. He barely fit behind the material, but it was a necessary evil. Next, Ian grabbed the dark purple booty shorts and pulled them up his long legs, lifting his ass to slide them on. The satin felt like heaven against his bare skin, caressing ass and his junk. If…when he got hard, everyone including Mickey would be able to notice. Next was the top, it was green with purple stripes. He had to get extra small to incorporate the no tits thing.

The skirt that went over the shorts were also green and purple stripped that sat on his hips, with suspenders to accent the top. A purple over jacket with short sleeves hung down his back, flowing behind him kept his back covered, attempting modesty.

Ian loved the way it felt against him. He loved how sexy he felt but he knew Mickey would enjoy it so much more. After grinning like an idiot and twirling in the mirror behind his door, he took a seat and proceeded to pull the fishnet thigh-high stockings up his legs, one purple, one green that had a black strap to connect to the thong, it would hold the stockings in place.

His favorite thing, aside from the stockings, were the shoes. Slick, black leather boots that came up to his knees, showing off his creamy thighs and making his legs seem like they went on for miles. A pair of silk purple gloves completed the look, but he had to get his face ready.

Ian threw on an old t-shirt and grabbed a can of green hair spray from his bag and covered the identifiable red that was his hair. If he didn’t, Mickey would tell it was him. The green colored it nicely and added a sparkle to it. Next was the face. He bought a pale shade of cover up and smeared it skillfully over his face, blending it in so he looked 2 shades paler.

With a black eye pencil he drew dark, jagged circles around his eyes, filling them in so it looked as if they were black holes of despair. His mouth was outlined in red, no-smear lipstick, making the signature Joker smile further up his face. A few slashes with a red pencil to create slices on his face, his arms and across his thighs.

Ian grinned as he looked at himself, at Joker. Mickey’s Joker. His face was so different, he couldn’t even recognize himself. Jackpot. He combed his hair back and touched up a few spots where he could see red, added deodorant, his most expensive cologne to his neck, a dab on both hips and insides of his thighs.

The full deal was something else, something sexy and powerful. He loved how the fabric fit against his skin. He wasn’t Ian anymore. He was Joker. He’s what he needed to be for Mickey, whoever that may be at the time.

Ian checked his phone and smiled at the last message.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (6:03) I can’t wait anymore…call me. I need to come so bad.

It took him gripping his desk with white knuckles to keep from calling and hearing those sweet moans. Or better yet, busting into Mickey’s room and saying no to the entire party. He needed it like this, Mickey did too. No, he tossed on a full length trench coat, both to cover his costume from Mickey if he ran into him and to keep him warm Chicago in October. Snowflakes had begun to fall already. Phone, keys, wallet stuffed into the pockets and he was ready.

Quietly gripping the door knob, Ian eased the door open enough to see Mickey’s door closed, a light shown from under the door. He flipped the hood to cover his hair and tip toed down the hallway. As soon as he made it to the door, knob in hand, he heard him.

“Ian?” Mickey asked quietly, unsure of himself.

Ian suppressed a moan at the sound of his name, the way Mickey sounded. He breathed deeply and tried to remain calm. “Yes Mick?” He asked back without turning.

“About earlier…”

He smiled. “No need for that. We understand each other perfectly.”

Mickey took a few steps towards him.

“We do?”

“You’re right, we both have someone else we want.”

“Maybe if it were different…”

The sentence was left open for a clear reason and Ian knew immediately. “It will be different.” Ian whispered as he opened the door. He could still hear Mickey calling him back even as the door closed behind him and he was halfway down the hallway. All he needed to do was to say it would all be worth it. It had to be.

  


	7. The Dark Knight

MICKEY’S POV…

Mickey groaned heavily as Ian left the apartment. Partly feeling relief, anxiety filled the blank spaces. He rubbed a sticky hand through his sweat slicked hair and itched to pull it out. His body was being pulled in two different directions, might as well be consistent.  


Did he mess shit up that bad with Ian? The guy wouldn’t even look at him before he left. Spoke as little as possible and it hadn’t sounded good. Ian was right though, they both had someone else. So, why is it that they were being drawn together so forcefully? People don’t just gravitate towards each other like that without an explanation. One, he didn’t have.

The only thing he knew was Ian was out. Out of the picture, way the fuck out of his league with that perfect body, smooth skin, molten green eyes and lips as soft as pillows. Mickey groaned as he remembered they way his lips felt. Perfect, soft and sweet and urgent. The way his tongue worked it’s way into his mouth like it belonged there. He had never been kissed like that. 

“Fucking hell.” Mickey huffed as he turned away from the door and into the bathroom. 

As much as he wanted to meet Joker tonight, after that little skiff with Ian and their awkwardness after, he almost didn’t want to go to the party. He turned on the shower and sat on the toilet as it got hot, twirling his phone through his fingers. He pulled up the Grindr messaging app and found their previous conversation. 

-DirtyWhiteBoy (6:30) don’t think I’m gonna make it.

He typed quickly and hit send before he could stop himself. Steam had started to fill the room, but he wanted to make sure Joker wanted to meet him as much as he wanted to meet Joker. If he didn’t…he might need to explain himself to Ian. 

-Joker (6:31) Baby, please don’t do this. I’ve been waiting so long to see you.

Mickey smiled at the message and he could almost hear the whine in Joker's voice. He knew Joker liked to get his way, either by force with that dominating voice or by bribes in the form of sexual gratification or whining…just like now. He used sex as a weapon and he was the goddamned master.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (6:32) IDK. After this shit with Ian I’m kinda bummed out.

When he stood, Mickey set the phone down, tossed off his sticky boxers and pulled the wife beater over his head and stepped into the scalding spray. Party or not, he was filthy. 

Dried come all over his body, sweat, Ian’s sweat and lube. With a content groan, he leaned his head forward between his shoulders and let it all wash away.  
He already missed the smell of Ian on his skin. The fuck was wrong with him? Mickey grabbed the soap and angrily washed over his body, scrubbing away all evidence of his shame. He had a great guy that was into him. Joker wanted him already. No games. Not like Ian who wanted someone else. Who was spoken for already. 

Thoughts of Joker instead of Ian made him slow down, rubbing the soap until his body was squeaky clean. He imagined meeting him at the party and Mickey groaned deeply. Joker could already affect him so much over the phone or even in a message…so what would it be like to feel that way in person? He shivered just thinking about those large hands on him, rubbing over his body, telling him how good he was.

Mickey propped his leg up on the side of the shower and slipped a soapy hand between his cheeks and slowly rubbed it against his entrance. His entire body shook at just the small sensation. He worked soapy fingers in and out, properly cleaning himself for tonight. IF the possibility presented itself, he wanted to be ready. He wanted Joker to say all the shit he’d heard already.

He turned on shaky legs and let the water wash away the soap and quickly washed his hair. He slipped his own manly smelling shampoo and grabbed the light pink bottle of Ian’s that had bright red strawberries all over it. He scuffed. “Fuckin fag.” He mumbled but squirted some into his hands and the smell was immediate. It smelled like Ian.

Why the fuck would a man, okay a gay man, but a man, would want to smell like a damn strawberry was beyond him. Mickey got hard every time Ian walked out of the shower smelling like that. Edible and delicious. He was so fucked.

As he stepped out and slung a towel around his hips, he checked his phone seeing 4 messages from Joker.

-Joker (6:33) Mick, please meet me. We don’t have to do anything you don’t wanna do, but I need to see you.

-Joker (6:34) I can’t wait another day to see you Mickey, baby. Please meet me?

-Joker (6:34) Mick? I’m freakin out here.

-Joker (6:35) Please sweetface, meet me? I just want to see you, to kiss you and tell you how good you are for me. Give me a chance Mick. I’ll be so good to you.

He looked at the clock, 6:40. All that in less than 5 minutes it took him to shower? And Joker sounded desperate. He did say they didn’t have to do anything, but they said it would be good? Mickey huffed at the phone and sat on the edge of his bed, trying to decide what to say. Did he want to fuck Joker? His body was ready, had been for months. But his mind…Ian? Was he in the right fuckin head space?

-DirtyWhiteBoy (6:41) Calm the fuck down princess. I’m comin, alright?

It didn’t surprise him when his phone went off instantly. He left it for a moment as he dried off and looked at the costume he laid out on the bed. Hardly a costume though. He’d chosen to go sexy this year, or his version of it anyways. Normally he dressed like a Gangster from the 20’s, helped that they lived in Chicago. It was simple and classic, comfortable. Which was everything this current costume wasn’t.

He was going as Batman. A little too original for his normal tastes but if he was meeting the Joker, he needed to impress. Joker said he was going for proactive. That means Mickey had to step up his game. This Batman was a little different, edgy…sexy even.

His phone buzzed, letting him know he’d forgotten about it. 

-Joker (6:42) Don’t take that tone Mikhailo. Be a good boy and get dressed and come see me.

Mickey felt goosebumps appear all over his skin. Being good sounded promising. Even if Joker said nothing had to happen, Mickey was 99.9% sure it would. They had too much chemistry, too much teasing. Too many phone calls and dirty pictures. Sex was a definite. And Joker…he was getting pushy and impatient. Maybe he needed to do something to get him off his game…

Mickey grinned wickedly and moved around his room naked until he took out a cigar box and set it on the side of his bed. Inside were a variety of plugs. No dildos or toys, maybe one, but he liked to be teased. He wanted the sensation of a plug pushing against his prostate without actually getting off. The ultimate tease. 

For this case, he needed a wide one. Joker was packin nearly 8 or 9 inches and he would need a little help. Hence the plug. He pulled out the widest one he had, it was a dark blue, darker than his eyes. Mickey sat against his pillows and grabbed the sticky bottle of lube and added some to two fingers. With his legs spread wide, pillow under his ass, he pushed both fingers inside and pictured Ian.

“Fuck Gallagher…” he moaned and scissored his fingers, stretching himself out a little more than before to be able to fit the plug. Red hair and green eyes flashed behind his closed eyes. Those pillow soft lips kissing away at his as he added another finger. Mickey bucked his hips. Ian had long fingers, long enough to go deep and hit that spot in an instant. 

“More.” He panted, practically seeing Ian between his legs, three fingers deep making him feel good. He thought about how big Ian was, how his dick had been wet with veins popping out and he wanted to trace them with his tongue.

A ding from his phone interrupted his little fantasy. He growled at it and grabbed the plug, used the lube from his fingers and slowly slipped it inside. “Ahh fuckk…” he groaned as it settled in place, not long enough to graze his prostate but wide enough to stretch him. He wiped his hands on the towel and grabbed his phone.

It was a message from Ian. 

A blush rose to his cheeks even though he was alone. It was like Ian fuckin knew what he’d been thinking about. Using his sexy roommate as a means to get off…Jesus Christ he was gay. 

-Ian (6:55) Let me guess, you’re hold up at the bar, nose in a book? 

Mickey rolled his eyes but smiled. Ian knew too well. That’s exactly what he’d be doing if he canceled the party. Little asshole. But he was going! Wouldn’t give Ian the last laugh.

-Mickey (6:56) Fuck off Red. Got me a date tonight. Might have my nose in something but not a book 

He tossed the phone away and slid off the bed with shaky legs. Mickey grabbed a pair of Batman themed boy shorts and slid them on, the ones that hug your ass and are glued to your hips, accentuating his junk nicely. Next were the black, leather pants. He knew how amazing his ass and legs would look in these and if he his body, he knew no one could resist his ass. He slipped them on with ease, shivering at the way they flowed and caressed his skin.

His chest was bare, but he took a black, edible body glitter pen and carefully drew little bats on his skin. A few small ones here and there, then changed to a yellow one and added a few more. Next was the cape, silky and midnight black flowing from his shoulders down to his knees, the hood would fit perfectly over his head after he gelled it back, the bat ears pointing up towards the sky. He added a simple black eye mask that showcased his eyes as he put eyeliner under his eye lids, making blue eyes glow in the dark. 

He felt sexy, dangerous. The pants slid across his dick as he sat and laced up his leather boots. A stop into the bathroom to jell his hair back and check the make up, which he would deny wearing later, and Everything was in place. Deodorant, cologne splashed on his hips, neck and wrists and he was done. 

Mickey stepped back and looked at the full length mirror in his room and grinned. He looked sexy as all fuck. He could imagine Joker's face when he saw him. He almost caved in and sent a picture to Ian, to prove he was leaving but it wasn’t smart. It was too suggestive considering what he was wearing. Instead, he grabbed his wallet, keys and phone. He shot off a quick text to Ian.

-Mickey (7:35) Headed out Red. Don’t wait up. Shoot off a text if you need the space tonight and I’ll do the same. 

-Ian (7:36) Won’t be an issue for me. Know I got this one in the bag have a good time Mick. don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.

Mickey grumbled and didn’t reply. Cocky little bastard. Like he needed a play by play of Ian’s night or the image of him dicking up everyone at the party, the kid looked that fuckin good. Fuck him. Mickey had his own guy waiting and he was sexier then anyone Ian could nab.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (7:44) Headed out the door man, look for me.

-Joker (7:45) Ooh I’m getting hard just thinking about seeing you. Any clues as to what I should look for baby?

Mickey smiled and locked the door as it shut behind him. The L would take him about halfway before he had to call a Cab or an Uber for the rest of the way. He didn’t reply to Joker's message until he was seated on the L, pulling the silky cape around his chest and glaring at the looking eyes.

“Got a fuckin staring problem?” He barked at some drunk on the opposite end who had been glancing up and down the whole time. The man shook his mop of reddish brown hair and turned away. 

-DirtyWhiteBoy (8:15) if you can answer this riddle, you’ll do just fine. 'I see without seeing. To me, darkness is as clear as daylight. What am I?”

Mickey grinned. Not many people knew the older Batman quotes and he was anxious to see if Joker could hold his own. It was cryptic as all hell but if he got it, Mickey would practically be his. 

His phone buzzed.

-Joker (8:16) I know just who you are baby. I’ll find you, just don’t let anyone steal you away.

The L stopped, and he had to hail a passing cab before anyone else could snag it. “Lincoln Park.” He muttered to the driver and settled into the back seat as the heat in the car soaked through his skin, warming him down to the bone.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (8:36) You better find me. You get 5 minutes by the time I arrive…if not? Well, maybe Joker loses this round.

He was toying with him on purpose, making Joker work for every second of this. This was their one chance. Just one. It had to work, it would work…or so he prayed as the cab stopped in Lincoln Park and the party was already under way. Lights. Music. Dancing bodies. Costumes. The feel of the place wasn’t what he expected. It wasn’t uppity at all, at least not now. Alcohol was present, thank fuck and he could smell weed in the air. 

Mickey paid the driver and stepped out, grinning as all eyes landed on him. He could feel the tension, see the lustful looks in their eyes, see their need. He pulled out his phone and shot off one more text of the night.

-DirtyWhiteBoy (9:00) You got 5 minutes Joker. Come out and play.


	8. Singled Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!! one more after this. had to split it up into 2 parts because it was so long!
> 
> Enjoy and tell me what you think!!

MICKEY'S POV…

Despite his last message and warning about only 5 minutes, he was full of shit. It would be next to impossible for Joker to find him through this crowd within the given time. Time frame or not, Mickey wouldn’t deny him. It was just a little game to get their blood pumping, he wanted to be chased tonight. Sought after, lusted after. It was needy but fuck it. 

He barely noticed the cab pulling away as he glanced around again, obsessively looking for that one Joker costume. Problem was, there were about 20 people dressed as the Joker. Fuckin figures. Because why would the universe make this easy for him? Cuz he asked nicely? Not fuckin likely. 

After the 10th non Joker, Mickey pushed through the crowd of dancing people and noticed that this party was being held in front of a mansion like home and had just spilled out the front door. More lights and decorations littered the property as well as dancing bodies, booze and drugs. Not just weed either. No, it was snowing like a motherfucker in this place.

“Hey sexy, want some?”

Mickey heard someone say as he passed the glass table top. A man, most definitely gay, held up a rolled up 100 bill with an expectant look on his Ken Doll Barbie face. He scuffed, which only made Ken smile wider, and grabbed the C-Note and passed the table by without another glance. Alcohol would be his friend tonight, maybe even a joint if he could get lucky enough. He didn’t want to spend his night off plowin a fuckin snow field.

A full bar not like in an actual bar, but a bar top that expanded the entire bottom floor was filled to the brim in top shelf alcohol. His eyes bulged a little and his throat felt suddenly very dry as he walked up and pushed his way near the bartender. He tried to ignore the sweaty, scratchy costume coated bodies that rubbed against his bare chest, giving him more ammo to hate himself for his choice this year. Eyes belonging to all sorts of people gaze unapologetically at his body, staring from head to toe with eager eyes.

He needed a drink, or 10 and Joker only had 3 minutes left. He tapped on the bar top loudly, rattling a few glasses. “Can I get a fuckin drink here please?” He barked and glared at the women coming towards him. From the way she looked at him, he knew what was on her mind. “A fuckin drink please.”

She gave him her best flirty smile. “Aren’t you a rough little thing.”

His eyes bulged out again, less than 5 minutes around these fucktards and he was ready to throw down. “A drink!”

“Sure thing honey need to see your invite though for drinks.”

He growled. “Don’t got a fuckin invite, just a damn plus 1 who wants a drink.”

“Drinks are on the house provided you have the invite.” 

He was about to tell her to fuck the fuck right off until someone pressed flush against his back side. He stiffened as long arms came around either side of his body, large palms flat against the bar, caging him in. He could tell from just the touch against his back that the guy was taller than him, possibly built bigger. The words ‘fuck off' bubbled up in his throat but the man spoke before they came out.

“Found you sweetface, with 2 minutes to spare.” He breathed into his ear, gently placing a feather light kiss to the shell of his ear.

Mickey visibly relaxed and allowed himself to lean back into the body behind his. A smile appeared on his lips and goosebumps flushed over his body. Joker's voice sounded a million times better in his ear all raspy like that, then it did through the damn phone or a video call. 

“Good thing too.” Mickey replied back with amusement and lust dripping from his voice. “If it had been anyone else I was gonna hit them.” 

Joker laughed. “There’s my feisty boy.”

Mickey groaned softly, ignoring the others at the bar who had stopped to stare intently at them. With Joker, the room faded into nothing, leaving only them standing close together. In their own world.

Joker's hands, gloved in purple silk, moved off the bar and quickly linked with his own fingers and a kiss was placed against his cheek. Soft pillow-like lips...Joker released their linked hands and slowly moved them up bare arms, to his shoulders, kneading deeply enough to make him groan. Then down his sides that left a scorching trail in its wake. Over his bare chest, then his hips where he gripped them hard.

“Fuck…” Mickey gasped and did everything not to arch back and rub his ass against him. As needy as he felt, he had a little control left. How long that lasted or when he gave it up was out of his control.

“Did you know, that all eyes are on you right now?” Joker asked as he kissed over his ear and grabbed his hips. “This outfit Mick…” he pulled his hand back and lightly slapped his leather covered ass. “There are so many things I thought you’d wear but this tops them all.”

Mickey swallowed thickly and could already feel Joker hard and pressed against his ass. He needed to draw this out. He’d waited too long for it to be a quick fuck and an awkward goodbye. 

“The only eyes I want on me are yours.” He replied and turned his head, trying to get a better look at who Joker actually was. Maybe even a real name. 

“My eyes are always on you Milkhailo.” Joker kissed the back of his ear.

Another shiver overtook him, making his legs weak and his mind foggy. He pushed back enough to turn around. Joker's face was masked by makeup, but Mickey could see green eyes and that wonderful smile. Heat flared inside him, warming him from the inside out. Oh he wanted to kiss those lips. Wanted to wipe away all that makeup and find the man underneath. For now, he would have to gorge himself on the outfit.

When his eyes finally took it in, his leather pants got unbearably tight. Pale skin littered with freckles, those amazing abs on full display from how low his skirt was…yes, a skirt!! He licked his lips and tried to breath evenly. His long legs were excellently clothed in fishnet stockings and stuffed into fuck me boots that made his legs go on for miles, also had him towering over him even more.

“Jesus fuckk…” he groaned and moved his hands that had been dangling at his sides to move up and grip lean muscled arms, feeling them until the purple gloves got in the way. “Looked for ya out there. Guess this is the reason I didn’t find you.” He chuckled. “I’d have remembered.”

Joker let his gaze move from Mickey’s perfect pink lips to his bare neck where his pulse thudded heavily against it. Down to his bare chest, nipples the same color as his lips and hard from the cooler breeze. 

“I want to eat you up.”

Mickey shivered at his words, hands moving from Joker's arms to his torso. Running shaky hands up and down hard, smooth skin. “I want to be eaten.” He replied hotly, eyes flicking up to meet green ones. 

“Where you getting a drink?” Joker asked, never taking his eyes off his prize.

He also didn’t break eye contact for fear it would all he some cruel dream and he’d wake up alone with sweat slicked skin and sticky boxers. But he could never imagine the look in those green eyes. More than lust and want, more than blinding need. It was something else and he knew his own eyes mirrored that look.

“Was tryin to but apparently, ya gotta have a dumbass card.” He scuffed and tried to ignore the way Ian’s smile made him feel. 

“Like this one?” Joker showed Mickey the card with a grin on his face as he tucked it into the top of his costume, only a corner sticking out.

He licked his lips and swallowed thickly. “Yeah, like that one.” Joker wanted to play, wanted to tease him and it was working. His hand slide up from Joker's side, to his boney hip, then up the long expansion of his torso, feeling soft skin under his fingers. 

“Use your mouth.”

Mickey’s eyes met Joker’s and he wanted to challenge him, to say ‘no' or ‘make me' but why bother when he really wanted to use his mouth. He tossed a wink, which had the taller boys eyes widen, before he dipped his head to his muscled chest and kissed between his pecs. Licking a little stripe of skin before he planted another kiss. 

Joker groaned deeply, one hand moving to the back of Mickey's neck, urging him on. “Fuck Mick…”

The words hit him like a ton of bricks. He stopped mid kiss to glance up to see Joker's eyes closer, mouth open as he panted. It sounded like Ian’s voice…but there was only so many ways to say his name that it had to sound similar. He ignored that nagging feeling and pulled Joker's top to the side, exposing a dusky colored nipple and flicked his tongue against it.

“God!” Joker gasped as pleasure flushed over his body.

With little kitten licks, Mickey teased him. Just like he’d been teased all those times on the phone. Joker's voice in his ear, urging him to push himself forward. He gently nibbled until his nipple peeked and Joker let out a deep groan.

“So,” he released it and breathed hotly against it. The hand on the back of his neck tightened. “How bout that drink?”

Joker chuckled and flashed his card to the nosey bartender. “You want a beer or something stronger?”

“Beer.” He replied instantly. “Wanna be level headed around you.”

Two beers were passed to Joker, right over his damn shoulder because Mickey hadn’t moved out of his space. Joker's scantily clad body was still pressed tightly against his own. He accepted the beer and noticed Joker didn’t step away either, it seemed like neither of them wanted any space between them.

“Don’t trust me my dark knight?” Joker asked with lustful eyes, his lips right against Mickey’s. 

His lips were right there, so fucking close and Mickey wanted nothing more than to taste him. But they weren’t there yet, he needed to know who this was first. Kissing was far too personal to waste. “I don’t trust myself with you.”

The music around them blasted louder, or maybe they had been in their own little sound proof bubble that had suddenly been popped. Normally he wasn’t into new music, but this one, his body wanted to move. Chills ran up his arms even as Joker was hot against his front. 

Joker noticed immediately and grabbed Mickey’s hips, squeezing hard enough to incite a moan. “Wanna dance with me baby?”

Mickey shivered as he used that term. Anyone else and he would have punched them. Anyone except Joker and Ian. Gallagher always got away with those too for some reason. “Don’t dance.” He grumbled and chugged half the beer.

Joker took their beers and pushed them onto the bar and grabbed his hips again. “You have the perfect body for dancing Mick.” He pulled him away from the bar and their spot got swallowed up by the crowd. 

Mickey was being controlled entirely by this man. His legs walked of their own accord, even though he wanted to stay glued to the bar. He could not dance. At all. Yet when he was pulled away from the bar, he went willingly. Without hesitation. 

Joker didn’t turn around to walk either. He just back peddled and held his hips, that smoldering look trained on him, on his body and Mickey never felt sexier. The crowd parted for his tall frame and they were wedged between dancing, grinding bodies and it added to the sexiness around them. 

“Don’t dance.” He grumbled again. He didn’t even know how to fake it.

“It’s a lot like sex Mickey…”

Joker pulled him closer until their hips were slotted perfectly together. He was just the right height for this and his hands automatically went to Joker's thighs. 

“Just move the way you would if you were naked, riding a cock like the good boy I know you are.” Joker purred against his mouth, begging for a kiss.

“Fuck…” he moaned when their hips ground together slowly. He wasn’t sure why being called a good boy was getting him hard. A praise kink wasn’t something he thought he had, and maybe he didn’t. Maybe it was just the man saying it. “You don’t know how well I can ride.”

Joker groaned and turned Mickey’s head to kiss over his smooth jaw and down his neck. “I do know. You have perfect legs, muscled and powerful for bouncing up and down.” He praised in between kisses. “And fuck, this ass Mickey.” He moved his hands around to squeeze it. “I’ve seen you knuckle deep in this perfect ass, so I know you can take it.”

He was gone, fucking gone. Melting in the palms of his overly large gloved hands. The heat in his words sparked that flame deep in his belly, the way he gripped his ass, Mickey knew he wanted more. The fucker had dirty talk down to a damn science. He pushed everything out of his mind except how he felt right now, with Joker’s hands on his body, his deep voice mind fucking him, and moved. Swayed his hips forward to grind against Joker’s body.

“Just like that baby…” Joker praised and gripped his ass harder as he started to follow his rhythm. “Just like that.”

Their legs were tangled together, a thigh between each of their legs belonging to the other where they could grind, release some pressure. Their hands were everywhere, moving against leather, slick skin and fishnet. Joker had one arm around his lower back, making Mickey arch his body in that provocative way. The other hand on his jaw, long fingers wrapped around the back of his neck while his thumb traced his jaw. 

Mickey held on wherever he could. He slid his hands up Joker's skirt and nearly came as he felt that perky little ass tucked away into small purple shorts. He dug his nails in hard and rubbed against Joker’s leg eagerly.

“Look at that baby, you’re dancing.” Joker said in a breathless, hushed tone. Still so close to his lips.

Mickey smirked at how out of breath he sounded because of HIM. Because of them. He moved one hand up Joker’s sweaty chest and grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him down. “Wanna see your face.”

“Not yet Mick.” He rubbed their lips together without pressing for a kiss. “Kiss me.”

“Won’t until you show me.” He snapped back, moving his lips away from temptation. “You’ve been a ghost since the beginning.”

“You know that’s not true Mick.” Joker smirked. “You know exactly who I am.”

Why did that sound like a challenge? One he would fail? He did know who Joker was. He was, he is everything he’s ever wanted. Every dream and fantasy, every detail he wants with him. 

Joker started moving them through the crowd again, and it parted like the Red Sea until his back was pressed against a cool wall closed to the open door. It did little to cool his over heated skin. Joker pressed right against him, barely an inch to breathe.

“Who am I Mick?” Joker asked quietly with expectant eyes as he traced the edge of Mickey’s black mask.

“I don’t know.” He whispered and willed the answer from thin air. He knew who this was. Didn’t he?

“Your eyes…like the sky and the ocean swirled into one. They know who I am.” His hand moved from the mask, slowly down his trembling body until he cupped his erection.

“Shit…fuck!” He groaned and pushed his hips forward into the tight grasp. “Fuckin touch me.”

Joker chuckled and shielded their movement by his purple cape and Mickey’s black one but didn’t let up. “Want to touch every part of you. Want to strip you down and make you sweat, want to pull those delicious sounds from that pretty little throat.”

Mickey sagged against him, one arm around the back of Joker's neck to pull him closer as he panted into his ear. “More.”

“I want to kiss, bite and suck every inch of you. I want you down my throat, filling my mouth. I wanna hear you scream my name, want you to come when I tell you.”

Joker was panting into his ear, burying into his neck to kiss and bite, sucking a hickey just below his ear and Mickey fucking loved it. He needed it. All the sounds, the touching, praise and promises. He wanted to know that name, to scream it into the world. 

“Tell me what is it, please!” He nearly begged, gripping Joker as tight as he could. 

“You have two choices…” Joker said between kisses down his chest. “One; I take your needy ass to the bathroom, bend you over and fuck you so the whole party hears us.”

Mickey quivered and trembled. Nodding his head quickly as Joker kept kissing down his body. He watched his pink tongue trace one of the bats until it faded on his tongue.

“You taste like strawberries.” Joker growled.

Ian’s shampoo…it came in handy.

“Two; we can ditch this party, take my car to your place where I can properly turn you out.” He growled it against Mickey’s hips, now on his knees and looking up expectantly.

“Oh fuck…” he fisted the green glitter dusted hair and swiveled his hips towards Joker’s mouth. He wanted both so bad. He wasn’t sure if he could wait till they got back to his place. 

“Gotta pick baby,” Joker nuzzled his groin, feeling him hard and ready underneath the leather. “Pick, before I suck you off right here.”

Mickey spread his legs out wider for a better stance and looked down with a hungry look. More than ready to let everyone witness this. “Suck me.”

Joker groaned this time, rubbing his face back and forth over his clothed length. The people around them were so coked out, they probably wouldn’t remember someone getting sucked off here, but Mickey was swimming to the surface of all that arousal, seeing the correct response.

“My place…” he panted and gripped Joker’s hair. “Fuck…Ian.” 

Joker’s head lifted instantly, looking at him with wide, scared eyes. “What?”

“Ian, my roommate. I don’t know if he’ll be there or not.” Mickey finished but didn’t miss that look. He had talked about Ian enough to Joker and the guy probably didn’t want to hear any more, especially now. “Your place?”

“Too far.” Joker replied instantly.

Mickey cursed and pulled Joker back up to slide against his body. His hands slid down Joker’s side, then his thigh until he gripped him behind the knee and pulled Joker’s long leg up his thigh, grinding their cocks together. Joker melted against him, leaning back into his arm that was secured tightly around his waist. 

“Shit that feels good.” Joker moaned and looped his arms around Mickey’s neck.

He looked down at Joker’s thigh, seeing the little black straps that slipped under the purple shorts and his brain nearly short circuited. As his hand moved from his waist to his ass, Mickey knew that material. He knew what Joker had under those shorts. 

He ran his thumb up the little strap until it disappeared into the shorts and Mickey could feel that silky material. “You wearin a thong for me right now?”

Joker blushed and hid his face in Mickey’s neck.

He grinned and took that as a yes. “Fuck that’s sexy.” He moved his thumb higher until he grazed the tip of his dick and Joker jumped as he let out a whine. “Gonna enjoy taking this off with my teeth “he whispered against his jaw before kissing it.

“Mickey please.” Joker begged and slid against his body once more. The leather pants on his bare thighs felt too perfect. 

He grinned, proud that Joker was reacting like this. The tables had turned in his favor. It was rare with Joker, being able to take him apart like this but it happened. “Would you like that? Hmm? Me laying you down and using my teeth to take those off?”

Joker gripped Mickey’s strong shoulders and jumped, enough to wrap his other leg around him and Mickey caught him with ease, holding onto his perky ass. 

“Well this is a change.” Mickey mused as he held Joker’s weight without struggle. He turned them, so Joker was pressed against the wall. “Normally this is me.” He motioned to his spot against the wall. “But now that I got a good feel of your ass, I don’t wanna let go.”

“I like it.” Joker hissed as Mickey worked his hips slowly against him. “M’ not used to bottoming but fuck, I would for you.”

Surprise filled his features, eyebrows rising to his hair line. Most tops didn’t bottom, same thing with bottoms who don’t top. Joker said he was always top. So this was a big deal and he knew Joker meant every word. He could feel him shaking each time he rubbed against his ass.

Mickey knew how to top, he didn’t just let anyone bend his ass over. That required too much trust, trust he didn’t give to many. As good as it felt to get his dick wet, it was nothing compared to the pleasure he got from bottoming. But with Joker? He knew it would be different. It would feel out of this world, mind blowing because he was so needy and responsive. He wanted him with everything he had.

The more he rocked his hips, the louder Joker became. Gripping hard onto his shoulders with those long legs wrapped around him. “You like to bottom?”

Joker shook his head. “Never liked it before…fuck!” He groaned as Mickey’s hands squeezed his ass hard and pressing him down. “Would give anything to feel you deep inside me.”

Mickey growled and pushed him harder against the wall, a death grip on his ass and he grinded up against him. “You been teasing me with this cock for months,” his hand moved around to palm Joker’s cock, grinning when he let out a shuddering breath. “For months…now you gotta show me what you can do with it.”

Joker’s eyes flared with heat. “Me teasing you? Fuck Mick, you’ve been teasing me longer than you know.”

Mickey met his stare and kept it. Those green eyes. Ian’s eyes, he thought. He remembered Ian’s eyes going dark like that when they had played their little show and tell game. They were the same set of eyes, or were they? He moved his head back to try and study his face but the make up, it was applied too well. He couldn’t make out the face underneath. It couldn’t be a coincidence that the only other person who made him feel this way was Ian. 

Mickey gently lowered Joker's legs to the floor and his hands moved from his ass, up his sweat slicked body and into his hair. Not red, green. It was paint of course, but he couldn’t see any red. His eyebrows also had paint on them and his eye lashes were dark blond. Not red. It couldn’t be Ian. He would know.

“What is it baby?” Joker asked as he cupped his face, thumbs stroking over his jaw with gloved fingers. 

He sighed heavily as he leaned into Joker’s touch. His mind was playing tricks on him again. Did he really want Ian so much to pretend he was another guy? So they were similar in a few areas, big deal! He was never good at this sort of shit, working through feelings and talking them out. Made him uncomfortable. 

Soon fingers moved from his jaw to his shoulders, gently kneading out the knots and he groaned deeply, his head dipped to rest against Joker’s chest, smelling strawberries on him also. “You smell like…” he trailed off when Joker’s hands wavered on his back.

“Smell like what?” he asked quietly, moving down Mickey’s back to help loosen him up. “I smell like you?”

“It’s you, isn’t it?” His voice came out softer than he wanted. He wanted to sound how he felt, pissed off, slightly confused and horny as fuck. “You’re Ian.”

Joker didn’t give anything away. He simple ran his hands down Mickey’s strong arms and linked their hands, the tattoos on his looked incredibly dark compared to their skin. “Wanna get out of here?”

Joker didn’t answer his question. He neither confirmed or denied it and his face didn’t give anything away. It was too good to be true if it was Ian. But he was projecting the need for his roommate onto Joker and that wasn’t okay, it wasn’t fair to either of them.

He squeezed Joker’s hand and gave him a flirty smile. “My place then?” 

Joker nodded.

“Let me just text Ian real quick.”

He grabbed his phone and quickly texted Ian. He waited for a reply with Joker’s hand still linked with his own and he waited for Joker’s phone to buzz and give him away. Ian’s reply came fast, but Joker’s phone didn’t go off….it wasn’t Ian. Joker wasn’t Ian. His chest deflated at that concept, hope leaving his body. You’d think by how many times he got his hopes up and let down, he wouldn’t be so invested anymore. 

Mickey looked to see Joker looking at him with what looked to be a sad smile. Fuck, he was fucking this all up. Wanting another guy when he already kinda had one? Pathetic. He was a dick. He had to look away from those unreadable eyes and saw the text from Ian under his own.

-Mickey (10:04) Bringing home company. Might wanna be scarce. 

-Ian (10:07) Understood. C U later.

He roughly shoved his phone away and tried to shake off the anger. Ian didn’t care who he brought home and fucked. And that’s what pissed him off.

“We don’t gotta do this Mick.” Joker said quietly as light snow started to fall around them. 

Mickey jerked his head quickly. “No, I really want this.” He squeezed his hand and stepped in front of him, slightly angling his head up to look at Joker. “I really really want this.”

“You want him.” Joker didn’t show any anger, nothing but a small smile. 

Fuck, this is what he didn’t want. They went from hot and heavy to sharing their damn feelings. He took his hand out of Joker’s and gripped his hips, rubbing his thumbs over smooth skin, hot under his fingers. He couldn’t say it, but he could show him. Mickey dipped his head down and lightly began to kiss Joker’s chest, taking in the smell of strawberries, sweat and his cologne. The smell made him groan deeply.

“I just want you Mickey. However you’ll have me.” Joker gasped and threaded his fingers through Mickey’s silky hair, lightly gripping it to pull. 

The heat inside his body came rushing back at those words, at the feel of large hands in his hair. He lifted his head up to meet that sparking gaze. “I want you to take us to my place.”

Joker grinned, a wide smile. “Your place it is.”

Mickey winked at him and saw Joker swallow, those green eyes moving to his lips. This guy was needy for it. Just like he was. He could, he would toss ideas of Ian and feelings aside just to be with Joker in this moment. He linked their hands and followed as Joker lead him to a luxury car. Ian definitely didn’t own a car. 

Damn it…no thoughts of Ian.

Joker unlocked the car and Mickey went around to the passenger side. He didn’t see Joker until he was pressed up against his back, pressing Mickey to the freezing door. He groaned when his hips were gripped hard and his ass was pulled back. 

“This fuckin ass is beautiful.” Joker groaned into his ear as he rolled his hips forward. 

Mickey let out a hushed laugh and pressed his ass against him. He knew how big Joker was and he wanted it. “Yeah?”

“Fuck yes!” Joker ran greedy hands down his body to grip it as much as he could through leather pants. “Can’t wait to feel it all around me.” One hand moved to his groin, rubbing him quickly.

Mickey wanted to arch into the touch, but he resisted. “Can’t do shit out here. Wanna drive, or should I?”

Joker retracted his hand from Mickey’s groin long enough to hand him the car keys before he was placing open mouthed kisses on the back of his neck. Breathing in deep, getting the smell that was all Mickey deep into his nose. “You drive.”

With a strained laugh he put an elbow into Joker’s chest and he stumbled back. “Needy little fucker aren’t ya?” He moved away from Joker, walking backwards and never taking his eyes off him. He had this look, a dangerous one, and he knew if he glanced away for even a split second, he would pounce. 

“Needy, me? Don’t think so.” He took a step towards the car and not towards his target. “I know for damn sure that you’re my needy little power bottom.” 

Mickey’s mouth dried up at the tone in which he used. That dominating tone again. One that he couldn’t deny or say no to even if he tried or wanted to. Joker didn’t demand anything with that look, he only used it to remind him who was really in charge right now. And it wasn’t Mickey.

Tearing his eyes away, they jumped in the car, blasted the heat to warm them from their ridiculous outfits and Mickey sped from the stuck up North Side, to his South Side. Being in a luxury car like this in the South Side was dangerous. He knew if Joker stayed the night, the car wouldn’t be parked there in the morning. Not all of it at least.

The silence in the car stretched around them easily. Nothing awkward like it would be meeting someone you’ve been talking to for months but never met. It was like they knew each other for years. Laid back and comfortable. And the sexual tension was still there, toned down but present until Mickey felt a hand on the inside of his thigh.

He looked down to see Joker’s large hand moving up and down his inner thigh. With each around, going from his knee up to his groin, Mickey found it harder to breath. It wasn’t overtly sexual, but fuck if his hands didn’t feel good.

“What are you doin?” Mickey asked with an arch of his eyebrow and a smile in the corner of his mouth.

“Just keeping myself busy.” He replied as he finally cupped his bulge. “You don’t mind, do ya Mick?” 

“Fuckk…” he gripped the wheel harder, until his knuckles turned white. “Thought we was waitin.”

Joker shrugged. “Wanted to start early.” 

Mickey bit his bottom lip, trying not to moan too loudly. When Joker’s fingers expertly popped the button on his pants, his hand flew down and landed on top of Joker’s, stilling it. 

“We are almost there.” He chuckled and pulled onto his and Ian’s street. 

“Mmm, looks good when we work it together.” Joker purred and locked their hands together and continued to stroke him. His U-UP hand was threaded with his own, palming him hard. “Feel good?”

Mickey nodded and kept his hand on top of Joker’s. Together they rubbed him, making him pant as the plug inside him shifted and Joker chuckled. “Feels so damn good.”

“Nice and hard for me, such a good boy.”

Good boy rang like an echo in his mind, making him squirm under the praise. He liked being good, he liked that Joker thought he was good. He took a deep breath and parked the car into their parking lot and leaned back against the seat.

“We here?” 

Mickey nodded, feeling both nervous and too excited. It was happening. They’d be alone, no reason or excuse to say no anymore. He was finally going to figure out who Joker was. Joker took his hand back and they exited the car in silence. He watched Joker examine the building, seeing the small smile playing on his face. What was he so happy for?

“Wow, bringing me back to your place already? Lucky me.” He winked but his smile slipped as Mickey looked away. “Hey…”

Mickey looked up at him. The playfulness was gone, replaced by something he wasn’t sure he was ready for.

“I was only playin with ya Mick.” 

Mickey nodded. “Just been waitin for this for months ya know? Weird that it’s happening.”

Joker pulled Mickey closer by his hips until they pressed together. “Nothing has to happen here baby.”

“I know.” He said and linked their fingers and headed towards the apartment. “But I want it to.” 

With a blinding smile from Joker, Mickey lead the way up to his and Ian’s apartment. The hallways were so quiet you could hear a pin drop. He stopped at the door and unlocked it without dropping Joker’s hand. He pushed the door open and shut it behind them.

“Lock it?” Mickey asked as he tossed his keys down. “Don’t want Ian just waltzing in here and seein a bunch of gay shit.”

Joker snorted but locked the door. “You don’t fool me Mikhailo, you wouldn’t care it your roommate walked in and saw.”

“Yes, I would. Don’t want other people knowin my shit “He peeled off the cold cape and draped it over the couch before he offered his hand back to Joker. 

That silence stretched over them as they walked back to his room, bed still messy from him writhing on them from their phone call earlier. Joker moved past him and put a hand on crumpled sheets, fisting them and brining a handful up to his face, inhaling deep.

Mickey’s eyes widened. It was such an odd, but sexy thing to witness. They both knew those sheets were anything but clean. Not dirty in the way you’d assume but dirty. Filthy. Sweat and come mixed with so much want and need. Joker groaned just from the smell, from his smell.

“I can smell you all over here.” Joker groaned. 

He didn’t known how to reply to that, so he didn’t. Mickey just watched with extreme fascination at the way Joker moved and the sounds he made. With each deeper sound, Ian popped up into his mind without his consent. He just couldn’t shake that feeling.

“Don’t think about that Mikhailo.” Joker said in a deep voice as he moved from the bed like liquid fire to grip Mickey behind the neck. “Kiss me.”

He licked his lips, so beyond ready for that. But he couldn’t. Not until he knew who this was. “You wanna kiss me?”

Joker nodded rapidly and tried to kiss his lips, but Mickey kept him at arms length.

“Take off the make up. I wanna see who I’m about to fuck.” Mickey’s voice sounded rough, even to him because he couldn’t keep the emotions in anymore. Months without his face, without his name was killing him. 

Joker pulled off his gloves, then his jacket. Keeping eye contact the entire time. Watching those blue eyes get wider with every layer he shed. Next was the top, then be bent down and unlaced the boots before he could shimmy out of the skirt.

Mickey watched hungrily as Joker stood in his stockings and those little shorts. His wide shoulders now bare and pale, dotted here and there with freckles. He was getting so hot from this, being so worked up and watching him. But his eyes kept going to those little straps that held up his stockings.

Joker grinned wickedly, remembering what Mickey promised. “Gonna help me?” he asked as he sat down on the edge the bed, long legs spread out.

Mickey nodded and kicked the clothes out of the way, so he could kneel between those legs. From the moment he touched Joker’s ankles, Joker moaned softly and closed his eyes. He slid his hands slowly up his legs, loving how the fishnets felt under his fingers. Soft skin was next, along with those silky straps. Mickey leaned down and kissed his soft skin before running his tongue up the straps.

“Oh, Mick…” Joker gasped and wound a hand through dark hair.

Mickey smiled quickly as his hands squeezed pale thighs and his lips moved up. He could see how big and how hard Joker was. The little shorts could barely keep him contained and he was bulging through the material. A wet spot had already formed where the head was.

He quirked an eyebrow, smiling between kisses. “Wet for me already?”

Joker squirmed under that gaze but nodded. 

“M' goin to take these off you but I won’t do anything until I know who you are. Okay?” he asked in a huff, a little breathless and way to turned on to think straight.

“Get me naked, get us naked and we can shower. I’ll show you who I am.” 

Those green eyes…

Mickey nodded and spread Joker’s legs wide enough to settle in between them, ignoring the pain of kneeling on the hard floor. He kissed along those pale thighs, deep open mouthed kisses, bites even until Joker was a quivering mess. Each kiss got higher up until the tip of his nose brushed against his cock.

“Please baby, please.” He begged, voice wrecked. 

Mickey skipped over that amazingly long, dripping, mouth watering cock and kissed along his hips. Joker begged him as his fingers hooked inside those purple shorts and slowly brought them down his legs. He was right, Joker was wearing a black thong that couldn’t even contain him. It was mostly used to hook the straps.

“Fuck…” he groaned and licked his lips. He wanted to taste so fucking bad. His mouth watered from it. Wanted to know how heavy he would be. 

Green eyes looked through to his soul as he bent back down and unlatched the thin black strap from the thong with his teeth. He pulled lightly and let go so it lightly snapped Joker’s thigh. 

“Yes!” He groaned and leaned up on his elbows to watch.

Mickey repeated the same motion with the other one, panting against his smooth skin until it detached. Both hands came up and hooked into the stockings and slowly unwrapped his legs like a damn Christmas present. 

Joker parted his legs and watched Mickey’s throat as he swallowed. Adam’s apple bobbing in that delicious way. He stood up as Mickey was still on the floor and looked down. “Gonna start the shower. Get naked and come see me.”

Mickey was face to face with his cock, slipping out of that flimsy material all proud like. He wanted to lean forward and suck him down. But Joker moved away, heading out his bedroom door in search of the bathroom and left his needy, panting ass on his knees.

“Fucking Christ!” he groaned and got up, quickly kicking off his own boots and working the constricting leather down his legs until he was just in those little boy shorts. The plug inside him shifted as he moved. And he cursed it for not being long enough to graze his prostate. He just wanted to feel it one time. 

The shower kicked on and Mickey could only stand in the doorway of his room as steam billowed out. This was it. THE moment of truth. All that makeup was getting washed off as he stood there, leaving Joker plain to see. Did he want to see? What if it wasn’t what he expected? What if it was? Mickey didn’t know how to handle this. 

He walked silently to the bathroom and he’d be lying if said he didn’t think about bolting. That maybe the fantasy was better than the reality. He stood in the doorway and watched him. The steam filled the room, fogged up the glass door to the shower and all he could see was a foggy, blurry body. 

Mickey took a deep breath and kicked off his shorts. His hand shook as he pulled back the door and was met with a slick backside. Lean muscles rippled the length of his back, wide shoulders dotted with freckles and Mickey wanted to count them all. His ass was tight, perky and perfect, as were his muscled thighs, powerful thighs and those long, lovely legs. 

He closed the door behind him and wrapped his arms around that perfect body. Mickey buried his head in between his shoulder blades and kissed over warm, wet skin. He refused to open his eyes and squeezed tighter when Joker tried to turn around.

“Mikhailo…” his voice came out loving and smooth. He laced his fingers with Mickey’s and tilted his head back. “Are you scared?”

Mickey nodded and squeezed his hand. Even though he was afraid of the outcome, his body was still ready and folded against Joker’s ass. Zings of electricity zapped through his body at the slightest movement. This time when Joker moved in his arms to turn, Mickey let him and groaned deeply when their wet cocks slid together. Large hands brushed over his face, through his dampening hair. 

“If you don’t like what you see, I will go.” 

His voice was so soft, so small. Almost emotionless. Mickey knew it all too well. Joker was setting himself up to deal with the rejection before it even happened and that hurt. He’d like to think he was better than that, that he wouldn’t judge so harshly. It really didn’t matter who he was, Mickey still wanted him. 

“I want you…” Mickey said with total confidence. “I have for a long ass time and I don’t think it will change.” 

The exhale was loud, full of relief and Mickey felt himself relax a little. If Joker was so worried over this, over the possibility that Mickey may not like him, he knew without a doubt he would. 

Mickey slowly opened his eyes and took a step back. Ian. It was Ian. All the makeup washed away, the green color in his hair was gone, leaving him with that beautiful red hair. Joker was Ian. He stared. He couldn’t help it. All that back and forth between them, all the calls and videos, the teasing and them getting off together…it was Ian. The man Ian had waxed poetic about was him…had been him the whole time. Mickey had given advice to Ian, about Himself! The little sneak.

Somewhere he always knew it would be. Something deep down that he couldn’t put his fingers on. There had been too many coincidences, too many parallels between Ian and Joker. It had just seemed too good to be true. But here he was. Stark naked with him in the shower. Ian wanted him, he had for awhile. Ian never had another guy, it had always been him. 

“Mick say something.” 

Ian’s voice cracked, and he realized he’d just been standing there with a shocked expression on his face. Those green eyes looked so sad, scared. His usual smile was gone. Mickey didn’t like that look on him, that lost puppy in the rain look. 

“Ian…” he started but couldn’t get the words out.


	9. This Is Who I Am...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay!! this is the last and final installment of this story! thank you all for workin with me and leaving wonderful comments! nothing makes a writer happier than to hear that ppl like their work! a few words go a LONG way lol
> 
> so thank you for sticking around and enjoying this story!

Ian’s face slipped even further into sadness. 

Damnit, he needed to learn how to use his damn words. “Why? Why didn’t you just tell me?” He wasn’t mad. Confused but not mad. All this time…

“I…you…” he blabbed before taking a deep breath and pulling his hands back, hugging himself tighter. “You didn’t even like me Mickey. I just wanted you to talk to me, to like me. I wanted you to want me because fuck, I really want you.”

His heart hurt. It really hurt. Mickey didn’t actually like Ian at first. There was no reason behind it, but over time he grew to like him. Now that he thinks about it, maybe telling him he didn’t hate his guts would have been helpful. All the flirting put him on edge and he wasn’t used to that. He didn’t know how to handle it and when Ian said he had someone else, it made him mad.

“Ian…”

But Ian cut him off with a hiccup and a shake of his head. Mickey panicked. Ian was seconds away from bolting, all because of his dumbass. He needed to fix this. He wanted Ian, so fucking bad he wanted him. All of him. Words wouldn’t or couldn’t express that feeling inside him. Warmth and family, happiness. In short, it was Ian. He wedged himself deep inside his chest, inside his body. Creating his own little space. One Mickey couldn’t live without.

So, he did the only thing that would let Ian know how he felt. Mickey cupped his face, brushing back wet hair and tears falling down his beautiful face. Yes, Mickey thought Ian was beautiful. Those green eyes looked down at him and Mickey let his forehead rest against Ian’s. Breathing together, trying to sort out all his emotions and feelings.

“Ian, I want you.” He looked him right in the eyes as he said it. Meaning every word. Ian showed a look of complete surprise before Mickey leaned up and connected their lips. The lightest of all kisses. Just a brush of lips. He pulled back for just a moment and saw Ian’s sweet smile. Mickey brushed his thumbs over his lips, touching that smile, wanting it to stay there always. 

“Mikhailo…” Ian muttered and slipped a hand around his back, smoothing up soft slick skin until he gripped the back of his neck. “I’ve always wanted you.”

He copied Ian’s movement and slipped a hand around Ian’s neck as well. Smiling when he leaned into the touch. This was Ian, his Ian. Putting a name and face to the voice that invaded his every dream, every thought, sent a warmth flooding inside him, making his heart beat incredibly fast. 

Something passed between them. A shock. A thought maybe. But they both understood it. They came together fast, lips locking in a heated kiss. Way different than that first one. This one was all consuming. Mickey let out a moan as Ian’s arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him close. Their slick bodies rubbed together making them groan into each other’s mouths. 

Mickey wound his arms around Ian’s neck as they kissed deeper, bringing him as close as possible as the water beat down around them. Their tongues danced together, moan after moan being swallowed quickly as they came together. He could never forget the sweet sound of Ian moaning like that, never.

His hands moved into Ian’s hair and pulled, getting him to back up as he groaned. They stared at each other, smiling like idiots because of all they’d been through to get here. Their next kiss was soft, after getting the urge off their chests and Mickey hummed into it. Letting Ian take the lead. Turning his head to get a better angle, long fingers twisted in his dark hair. 

Ian nipped his bottom lip until Mickey groaned, chasing after his mouth when he pulled away to kiss over his jaw, then his ear, kissing it and licking the shell.

“You’re so good Mikhailo.” Ian muttered against his ear, kissing between every word. “You’re everything I always wanted.”

Mickey soaked up the praise like a man starved for it. Knowing this was Ian, that it had been all along, made him groan a deep, desperate sound. As Ian’s mouth ghosted over his collar bone, his hips jerked, brushing right against Ian’s cock.

“Fuckk Ian…” he groaned the name for the first time. It sounded so much better than joker. Ian’s hands slicked down his back, nails digging in until Ian gripped his ass, squeezing as hard as he could.

“This ass got me so whipped baby.” Ian groaned against his neck as he ground his cock against Mickey’s. “Been dreamin about this ass, wanting so bad to eat it, get my hands on it. My dick in it.”

Mickey shuddered against him, clawing at his back and neck to keep Ian closer. When Ian squeezed, he pushed the plug in deeper, stretching him wide. “Ian…” he panted, trying hard not to blush. “Hands.” He mumbled.

“What’s that mumbles?” Ian smiled against his jaw. He gave his ass another squeeze, this time a letting his fingers graze the crack of his ass when he felt it. Ian growled and immediately pushed the plug in. “Fuck, you plugged yourself for me?”

Mickey nodded as shakes over took his body at Ian’s excitement ad approval. He’d never plugged himself for a guy before, it was always for his own pleasure, but the way Ian’s eyes darkened, made him rethink it entirely. “Wanted to be ready.” He said sheepishly as be blushed and gripped Ian’s arms.

“I can’t tell you how fucking sexy that is.” Ian groaned against his neck, nipping at it with his teeth. “I can see you hot and ready, legs spread wide as you open yourself up for me. So fuckin sexy.” He pulled away long enough to turn the water off. “Let’s get the hell outta here. Need to see all of you.”

Mickey nodded his agreement and stepped out first, followed by a very clingy Ian attaching himself against his back like a gangly star fish. Long arms wrapping around his body, hugging him close and kissing the back of his neck. The urgency inside Ian made him smile big, happier then he should be.

“For fuck sakes Gallagher,” he chuckled and pulled away before he slipped on the slick floor. “I’m not goin anywhere.” He grabbed a towel and tossed it at Ian’s face before wrapping it around his hips. “Whatcha in a hurry for?”

Ian scuffed and quickly dried himself off quickly and tossed the towel side. Not ashamed of his nakedness at all because of that hungry look Mickey had in his eyes. “Damn right you’re not going anywhere. And I’m in a damn hurry to get you spread out for me to play with.”

Mickey wanted to deny how his body heated up just from that promise. He slowly backed out if the bathroom and headed towards his room all while keepin his eyes focused on Ian. “You got that look in your eyes.” He mumbled before he could help it.

Ian stalked forward into the room after him. He knew what Mickey was talking about. He always got this way around him. All that he was feeling was too much. “What look?” He smirked and stopped when Mickey’s legs touched the bed.

He blushed away from that heated look. His eyes greedily scanned Ian’s naked body, admiring his soft skin, pale and beautiful. Tones muscles of his shoulders and arms, that six pack he wanted to trace with his tongue. But his eyes were glued to Ian’s cock, standing proud and at attention. Fuck he was big. 9 solid inches of fuck me please. Light blue veins outlined the pale skin, a heavy set of balls that he couldn’t wait to get his mouth on. 

Blue eyes met green. “That look.” Mickey whispered when his eyes darkened. He let Ian lightly push him down, so he lightly bounced back onto the bed, palms flat against the bed holding him up, legs hanging off the side.

“Been waitin so long for this.” Ian grumbled.

Mickey was about to call him a fag or something equally fitting. Not in a bad way, more of a term of endearment between them. The words got lodged in his throat as Ian dropped to his knees, that ever present hungry look on his beautiful face. Mickey watched with wide, lustful eyes.

“Gonna make you feel so good.” Ian’s voice was considerably deeper as his hands moved up Mickey’s legs, starting from his ankles, up strong calves, then those pale gorgeous thighs. “Fuck, these legs…”

Mickey groaned at the contact, trying not to arch into his hands. A strained sound escaped his lips when Ian bent down and kissed along his thighs, opening his mouth wide and sucking on his skin, digging his nails into the backs of his thighs. With every kiss those eyes got a shade darker. When Ian’s hand slipped between his ass and lightly thumbed the plug, sparks shot up his spine as he arched into the touch, begging for more.

“Ian…” he gasped but Ian only kissed higher up, slowly parting his towel until it fell to the bed, leaving him exposed. His cock was hard, hard and glistening at the tip and he knew what Ian was going to do. “Please.”

Ian pushed against the plug, twisting it as Mickey writhed beautifully under him. “Sweetface…”

Mickey grinned at the Joker specific nick name. “Please…” he whined again as the plug was pushed in deeper. “Just please.” He gripped the bed hard.

Ian moved up, kissing just below his sac, tracing it with the tip of his tongue. Mickey made that breathtaking noise and let his head fall back. The tip of his tongue moved slowly over his balls, groaning at the taste of all Mickey. 

“Yes!” Mickey moaned brokenly when his tongue moved skillfully up the base of his dick, drawing out low moans. “More.”

Ian smirked as he gripped Mickey’s cock, shivering at the sound he made because of it. A pornographic sound that made his dick harder than ever. “Tell me what you want Mikhailo.” He stroked up and down, squeezing tightly.

His hips moved of their own accord, thrusting up slowly to chase the friction while h mind blanked out everything that wasn’t Ian’s hand on him. When his eyes finally opened, it was to see a ball of spit dangling off Ian’s tongue. One hand gripped into red hair as he watched Ian wet his cock before stroking again. 

“Fuckk…yes, God!” Mickey couldn’t tear his eyes away from the spit trail leading from Ian’s smirking mouth to his cock. “You’re gonna make me come.” He replied tightlipped. 

“Many, many times baby.” Ian moved to kiss over his hips, letting his breath ghost over his cock and watched Mickey suppress another shiver. Mickey’s hips were his soft spot, so sensitive the moment those blue eyes closed again, Ian opened his mouth wide and sucked him down.

“FUCK!!” Mickey screamed and sat up. His dick pushed in and out of Ian’s mouth at a blinding speed and he could hardly keep it together. The need to come was so strong he couldn’t think of anything else he ever wanted more but fuck it felt good. He wanted to drag it out as long as he could and that wouldn’t happen if Ian was going to eat his dick like an ice cream cone.

He ran a shaky hand through red hair and pulled until green eyes looked up at him. Mickey whined at the sight. Eyes wide, mouth full of cock, saliva and pre-come dripping down his chin. He was fucking beautiful. 

“Slow…” he panted, and Ian quirked an eyebrow at him in question. “Want it to last and it feels so damn good.” He could barely contain the need to thrust up into his open mouth as he tried to explain.

Ian nodded and slipped his tongue up and down, all around his dick. Relishing in the broken moans coming from Mickey. But he slowed his movements, taking him all down and letting his throat constrict around his dick before slowly pulling back up to meet his fist that worked the rest of him.

“Just like that…” Mickey praised and moved his hand to Ian’s throat, feeling each time it expanded as his cock slid down. “Fuck, your mouth Ian…”

Ian grinned as much as he could around his cock. The harder he sucked, the more pre-come he could taste and knew Mickey was getting too close. He slowly pulled off with a quiet pop and stared up at his prize.

“You okay?” Ian asked with a raspy voice, sucking dick like your life depended on it would do that to you.

Mickey nodded as he tried to get control of his breathing. “C'mere, want you.” He pulled Ian by his hair until their lips connected and he could taste himself on Ian’s pouty lips. Ian groaned into his mouth and he swallowed each sound like the finest wine. 

The kiss broke when Ian pulled his head to the side and pressed his lips to his neck, sucking and kissing his way back down. Ian sucked a hickey into his collar bone and Mickey loved it. He wanted everyone to see him marked up like this. For them to know Ian was his.

“More…” he ran his hands down the front of Ian’s body as he whispered into his neck, kissing Ian as he was being kissed. “Gimme more.”

“Want me to mark you up good, huh Mick?” Ian teased and moved down his chest, biting hard just above his nipple.

“God yes!” He cried out. His hands slipped down Ian’s damp chest, counting each abdominal muscle with his fingers until he wrapped his hand around Ian’s cock.

“Oh Mick!!” Ian moaned around his nipple before biting hard on it, soothing the sting with his tongue. 

“Feel good?” Mick asked as he worked Ian over. Loving how he pulsed in his hand. “Fuck you got a big cock. Think it’ll fit?” 

Ian nodded confidently as he moaned and worked his way to the other nipple. “Gonna fit so perfectly baby. This ass…” he groaned deeply, possessively as he gripped it. “This ass was made for my cock.”

Mickey released him to lean back on the bed to stretch his arms out as wide as they would go so he could reach into the nightstand and fumble with the bottle of lube. As soon as he had it in his hand, Ian’s tongue curled around his balls, making him jump and drop the bottle.

“Shit Ian…” he reached for it again, only to have Ian pull the plug out before roughly shoving it back in. “Fuckin tease.” He chuckled and located the lube. He tossed it down between his legs and gave Ian that look.

“I’m only a tease if I don’t make good on my promises.” Ian licked his lips just, so Mickey would watch. Without looking away, he gripped the plug and slowly pulled it out, nearly coming at the look on his face. The plug was dark blue and very thick. “Matches your eyes.”

Mickey nodded, feeling very empty. “I wanted you to like it.”

Ian grinned and grabbed a pillow, quickly stuffing it under Mickey’s ass and spread his legs wider. “I love it baby…and I always make good on my promises.”

Mickey watched with wide eyes as Ian’s head dipped down and slowly licked around his slightly stretched hole. His entire body spasmed, his legs shook, and the deepest sound erupted from his throat. A mix between a battle cry of victory and the sound of a pained defeat. 

“Iaann….” He drug out the letter and did his best not to grind onto the tongue that was slowly fucking him open. Large hands spread him wider and he could only lay there in total ecstasy.

Ian had his legs pushed up almost to his face, holding him open. First quick licks of his tongue, then long ones from his balls to his hole and back again. Then he’d straighten out that sinful tongue and wiggle it inside him, fucking his ass with his mouth. “I can’t…. I can’t…” he babbled, not sure of exactly what it was he couldn’t do. He knew he just couldn’t.

Ian pulled back with a slick chin and grabbed the bottle of lube. He could dine on Mickey’s sweet little ass for hours and never have his fill. He was so sweet and musky and all Milkovich. He pulled Mickey’s balls into his mouth one at a time as he squirted lube onto his fingers.

“Next time, you’re gonna ride my face.” Ian let out a little growl.

“No, the fuck I’m no- “the rest of the words got smashed down as two fingers slid deep inside, touching everything inside him. Stroking him from the inside. “Please…fuck!! Shit…” he couldn’t stop the blabber and Ian didn’t seem to mind. He just kissed over his thighs, biting lightly which only added to Mickey’s pleasure.

“Say you’re gonna ride me.” Ian crooked his fingers and found what he was looking for.  
Mickey bucked up hard, nearly kneeing Ian in the face as white hot lust took over his body. Pleasure for days. After shocks that never seemed to leave. “Right there!! Fuck, right there Ian!”

“Say it Mikhailo.” Ian backed off that spot and Mickey practically whined. “Fuckin say it!”

Mickey tried to push his hips down enough to bring that feeling back but Ian held his hip with one had as he fingered him so good with the other. “Fuck you…” He barked with no heat. Ian slowed his fingers at his mean outburst. “Fuck me…” he begged.

Ian looked at him with an expectant look, raising his eyebrows just like Mickey did. 

No way out of this. If he wanted Ian to keep going, he’d have to say those damn words. He stayed quiet only a minute more when those fingers slowed even more. “Fine! Fuck…next time I’m gonna ride your stupid face.” He glared at Ian who was smiling like the asshole he was.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” that eyebrow rose again. “There’s my good boy.”

Mickey’s hand moved lightening fast to his cock, gripping the base tightly trying not to come. He breathed deeply, in through his nose out through his mouth. Trying to ignore the way those long fingers brushed his prostate without meaning to. He wanted to be Ian’s good boy and good boy’s didn’t come so soon. 

“Ian…” he whimpered when Ian stood tall over him, fingers slick at his side. His need only skyrocketed when Ian sucked those two fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue all over them, just for another taste. 

“Back up.” Ian’s voice was soft but demanding and Mickey scooted up the bed as asked. Ian crawled on his hands and knees towards him, body swaying from side to side. “You ready for me?”

Mickey nodded as quickly as he could and like a whore, made sure his legs were spread far enough to accommodate those shoulders if need be. “M' so fuckin ready.” 

Ian loomed over him as he settled between his legs. The kiss came quick as if Mickey couldn’t hold off another second and Ian fell into the kiss with ease. Letting Mickey taste himself, praising him with every other kiss. As they kissed, he searched around for a condom and tucked it into his hand as he surged forward until their cocks slide together.

“Can’t wait anymore Ian.” Mickey was panting, he was drowning in lust. Getting swallowed by it as he gripped Ian’s ass and rubbed against him harder. Ian licked his way back into his mouth and Mickey greedily accepted, his hand patted the bed until he touched the condom.

“Need in you.” Ian groaned into his neck, he reached between them and grabbed his dick, aiming right at his hole.

Mickey gasped as he tore the wrapper with his teeth and moved between their bodies where Ian was slowly rocking forward, almost without his knowledge. He gripped Ian’s dick and slowly rolled it down his length. 

“Yes…so good baby.” He groaned and watched as Mickey grabbed the lube and slathered him up nicely. 

He tossed the bottle aside and gripped Ian’s sides with sticky hands, happy neither one of them cared at the moment. This time when Ian got into position, Mickey didn’t stop him. He locked his legs around Ian’s cut hips and watched green eyes bore into his.

One of Ian’s hands held onto Mickey’s lower back, the other linking their fingers and putting them on the bed above Mickey’s head. His gaze never wavered as he pushed his hips forward, meeting little resistance due to the plug and his fingers. All the air disappeared from his lungs as that tight, hot heat closed around him. 

“Mickey!” he whispered as blue eyes shattered. He was gone. His pupils expanded so large he could hardly see any color at all. 

“Ian…” he gasped as that wonderful cock split him in two as he bottomed out. His body was shaking. His mind unraveling. Sparks shot between their bodies where slick skin touched, burning hot. 

Ian started to move, slow at first to make sure they felt every movement. His head leaned against Mickey’s as their fingers stayed locked together. “Arch your back for me.”

Mickey did as asked, happy he was coherent enough to listen and arched his back. “Fuck…” he moaned as Ian slipped in deeper, pressing right against his prostate.

“Just like that my good boy.” Ian thrusted faster, bringing Mickey’s body closer to his own so those legs were draped around his body. “Takin it so good.” He rewarded him with a deep kiss, their tongues tangling together as they moaned. 

It was too much, all of it. Mickey’s head was a mess. Ian was all over him, pulsing inside him. That mouth working overtime to fuck his face right off. His cock stroking parts of him he never knew existed. And fuck the way Ian was talking...his good boy…

Mickey broke the kiss and wiggled his hand out of Ian’s, so he could touch Ian’s glorious body as he moved. “S' good Ian. Fuck, it’s so fucking good.”

Ian released his waist and gripped a thick thigh, bringing it high up on his hip as he pushed inside again and again. “So tight around me. Swallowing up my dick like a fucking champ.” He growled and fucked into him harder. “I need you Mick.”

Mickey twisted his hips, meeting every one of those hard, deep thrusts that shook him to the core. “You got me baby, I’m right fuckin here.” He dug his nails into Ian’s ass, urging him on. “So close Ian.” He said with a huff. Panting harshly. He hadn’t even touched his dick yet. 

Ian’s rhythm stuttered at the term of endearment from Mickey. He was just as lost as he was. Clinging for dear life while they climbed higher and higher. He kissed Mickey hard as one hand moved down his sweaty body and gripped his dick, pulling hard and fast, eating Mickey’s moans. 

He was lost, gone…just gone. Mickey broke the kiss, panting like an animal. Eyes so wide he was close to panic. “Ian!!” He whined, trying to get him to understand.  
Ian nodded, pushing harder until the sound of slapping skin echoed in his ears. He jerked him faster. “Can’t wait Mick, you need to come!”

Mickey nodded and kissed over salty skin. One more twist of Ian’s wrist and he was out. “Yes…yes…. fuckk Ian!!” He panted and came hard, spilling into Ian’s hand and onto his chest. His body shook with pleasure as his come shot between them, hot and messy.

Ian didn’t give him time to settle down. He gripped Mickey’s neck with a sticky hand and pushed in one more time before his orgasm overtook him. He yelled his release into Mickey’s neck, kissing along his neck and jaw and his body could no longer hold himself up, he slumped on Mickey and listened to their breathing.

Mickey grinned liked an idiot and ran sticky hands up and down Ian’s back, soothing him. Keeping him close. He kissed Ian’s hairline before he let Ian pull away.

“Hey there.” Ian spoke with a smirk.

Mickey snorted back at him, feeling when Ian drew back his hips and his cock slipped out. He missed the feeling already. “Hey back.”

Ian rested his weight on one elbow and peered down at him. He loved the fucked out look. Wide eyes, fucked hair, face flushed. It was beautiful. “You alright?”

Mickey nodded with a smile. “M' fuckin fantastic. Knew you had it in ya Gallagher.”

Ian smiled and lightly kissed him. “Fuck that was good.”

Mickey waited for it. 

“My good boy.” Ian whispered into his ear and Mickey trembled. 

All Mickey could do was pull him down for another kiss, or kisses. Ian settled beside him and wrapped those long arms around him as they traded soft kisses, drinking each other down. Mickey touched all over Ian’s body. Memorizing every dip and curve of that perfection. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Mickey asked after awhile. Never taking his eyes off of him. “Deep down I knew.”

“I know.” He sighed heavily. “As for all the trouble, I’m sorry. I just wanted you to want me how I wanted you.” He dropped his head in shame, avoiding Mickey's eyes.

“Hey…” Mickey waited till Ian looked at him. “There is nothing I’ll ever want as much as I want you.”

Ian seemed to relax, those green eyes closing as he laid his head on Mickey’s chest, their legs tangled up together with sticky bodies they didn’t care about. Mickey felt his own eyes drooping as he pulled Ian in closer, kissing his head. He was pretty sure Ian was already asleep by the deep sighs coming out after every breath. 

“Love you Ian.” Mickey mumbled against his temple. Knowing he wouldn’t get a reply. He shut his eyes and let the feeling of home and family wash over him…but they he heard it.

“I love you too Mikhailo.”

It was barely a whisper that got lost in the air quickly, but Ian had said it. Ian Gallagher, the most beautiful person in the entire world, loved him. 

 

THE END.....thank you everyone who took the time to read and comment!!


End file.
